xmen Ano um
by alfred32
Summary: Uma nova história mostrando uma origem alternativa para os Xmen. O inicio da rivalidade entre Charles e Magneto, a relação de Wolverine e o Arma X. Tudo explicado com vários flashbacks no estilo Lost.
1. Predador mutante

**Capitulo 1:**

**Predador Mutante**

Jason Statham é um policial de 35 anos que trabalha em Nova York, ele tem pele branca, um físico bem trabalhado, olhos e cabelos castanhos bem ralos. Jason esta em uma nova cena do crime, o que já é rotina em seu trabalho, em um beco imundo que fica na periferia da cidade. Nesse local dois repórteres tiveram mortes brutais, marcas de dentada e cortes profundos estavam espalhadas em seus corpos, teria sido isso a obra de algum animal? Pouco provável, um animal capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas chamaria muita atenção.

-Jason, vem ver isso aqui.

Quem falou com ele foi um dos policias do local, um sujeito magro e moreno, ele esta dentro de um carro de reportagem, uma van com várias telas e aparelhos de filmagem. Quando Statham chegou perto dele ele começou a falar.

-O assassino fez uma gravação, deixou uma ameaça para trás.

-Rode a fita.

A fita não tinha visual, só áudio, uma voz grossa se fez presente.

-O governo financia experiências brutais com mutantes, se não pararem com isso vou matar todos os responsáveis. A começar pelo senador Jonas Claridge, vocês têm até a meia noite de hoje.

Os policiais ficaram sem entender o que o assassino queria dizer.

-O que é um mutante? – Perguntou o amigo de Jason.

-Tem uma lenda urbana sobre isso. Pessoas que nascem com poderes especiais, capazes de ler pensamentos, voar e fazer o diabo. Esse homem deve estar completamente fora de si.

-Talvez nem tanto, senhor Statham.

Os dois policiais se viraram para ver quem falava com eles, eram duas figuras estranhas vestidas de terno e gravata, um homem careca e outro de cabelos brancos, aparentando terem por volta de 50 anos. O careca continuou a falar.

-Meu nome é Charles Xavier e esse homem ao meu lado é Eric Lensheer, trabalhamos para o FBI ajudando eles a solucionar os casos mais estranhos.

-Ótimo, agora tenho que aturar esses caras! – Resmungava Statham.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 de Abril de 1975, em uma pequena vila na Polônia, Eric Lensheer era bem mais jovem nessa época, foi nesse período que horrível toque do preconceito alcança sua família. Ele esta olhando para a sua casa que esta fervendo em chamas, para o seu desespero, sua esposa e filha estavam lá dentro quando tudo começou.

-Aliya! Natasha!

Ele começa a berrar insanamente e lagrimas começam a brotar de seus olhos que agora estavam avermelhados. Várias pessoas (camponeses em sua maioria) olhavam aterrorizadas, mas sem poder fazer nada para conter as chamas.

-Eles sempre vão nos odiar, nunca teremos paz.

Disse uma velha senhora que assistia a tudo aquilo.

-Quem fez isso? Quem fez isso com a minha família?- Perguntou Eric.

-Foram os nazistas.

-ELES VÃO PAGAR CARO! Só vou parar quando matar todos eles!

-Você é só um jovem camponês judeu, o que pode fazer?

A pergunta da velha senhora entrou nos ouvidos de Eric como um desafio e isso teve conseqüência. Os olhos de Eric ficaram azuis e tudo o que era de metal que estava ao redor começou a se torcer: foices, cercados, baldes... Eric estava começando a libertar sua fúria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempo atual, em um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Nova York, na suíte presidencial, o senador Claridge (um político gordo, baixinho e careca) esta dentro do seu quarto e a sua volta vários policiais fortemente armados faziam sua guarda, inclusive Jason Statham e os agentes do FBI, Xavier e Eric.

-O senhor realmente não sabe o que o assassino quis dizer ao se referir a mutantes? – Perguntou Statham a Claridge.

-Claro que não, só pode ser um louco que acredita em lendas urbanas.

Faltavam poucos segundos para meia noite e os policiais já começavam a ficar tensos. 5...4...3...2...1 Quando o ponteiro marcou meia noite em ponto as luzes se apagaram, todos ficaram aflitos.

-Quero que pelo menos dois homens vasculhem o andar, o assassino esta aqui!

Jason é o homem que comanda essa operação e ele não quer saber de falhas. Três homens saíram para obedecer às ordens de Jason, o resto ficou em volta de Claridge com armas em punho.

-Charles, essa é uma boa hora para você usar seus talentos não acha?

Eric estava ao lado de seu amigo e tentava pressiona-lo a agir, Xavier começou a usar os seus poderes.

-Estou sentindo uma fúria muito grande, ele esta nesse andar. Sinto informar, mas os guardas não serão problema para ele, estamos lidando com um mutante nível alfa.

-O que diabos estão falando?

Jason ouviu parte da conversa dos dois e achou ela, no mínimo, curiosa.

-Nada, concentre-se na missão. – Disse Charles.

Do lado de fora da suíte presidencial três policiais estão mortos no chão. Um deles, inclusive esta sem o seu fardamento, foi despido logo depois de sua morte. Charles continuava a usar seus dons mentais para localizar o inimigo e ficou bastante assustado quando pode identificar sua posição exata.

-O ASSASSINO ESTA AQUI, DENTRO DO QUARTO!

Um som de vidro quebrando se fez ouvir, alguma coisa havia fugido pela janela.

-Oh, meu Deus!

Quando os policiais perceberam o que tinha acontecido já era tarde demais. O corpo de Claridge estava no chão com a garganta cortada. Devido à falta de luz ninguém percebeu que o assassino havia entrado no quarto trajado de policial, usando desse disfarce ele conseguiu eliminar o seu alvo e fugir dali sem ser detido.

-É, Charles. Esse mutante vai dar trabalho. – Desabafa Eric.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

23 de agosto de 1977 em uma faculdade da Inglaterra, um jovem geneticista alemão, Zigfrid Wagner, dava uma palestra sobre o que ele acreditava ser o verdadeiro potencial humano. Ele falava sobre a evolução e suas conseqüências, "será que o homem se tornaria capaz de fazer coisas fabulosas como regenerar órgãos e voar algum dia?" era uma das suas perguntas. Entre as várias pessoas que assistiam à palestra estava o jovem Eric Lensheer, sua mente estava bem distante, ele não prestava muito atenção no que o professor dizia.

-Sei o que você tem em mente, desista!

Eric ficou espantado, uma voz estranha falava com ele dentro da sua mente.

-Saia da minha cabeça. – Falou baixinho Eric.

A sala começou a tremer, as vigas de aço que sustentavam o lugar estavam sendo controladas.

-Não sabia que tinha terremoto aqui, bem...

O professor não deu muita importância para o ocorrido e deu procedimento a sua aula. No lado de fora da faculdade, algum tempo depois, Eric caminhava sem rumo pelo gramado até sua mente ser novamente invadida.

-Nem pense em fazer o que esta pensando, assassino!

-Quem é você?

-Olhe para traz.

Um jovem careca com roupas bem simples encarava Eric, era Xavier. Depois que se olharam, Charles passou a falar com Eric usando a boca, deixando sua telepatia de lado por um momento.

-Cheguei a pensar que eu era o único a ter poderes especiais nesse mundo. - Falava Eric.

-Li sua mente, você pretende assassinar Zigfrid Wagner só porque não concorda com a sua "filosofia".

-Ele é um maldito nazista, só estou limpando o mundo dessa escória!

-Você não é Deus para julgar os outros, não deixarei que mate ninguém.

Os dois jovens mutantes ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, o simples confrontar de olhares dos dois provocou tremores que atingiram todo o campus da faculdade fazendo com que as pessoas ficassem assustadas sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempo atual, as luzes já haviam voltado e os policiais aproveitavam a claridade para analisar a nova cena de crime. No meio de tudo isso, Jason vai atender ao pedido de um amigo seu (o mesmo policial moreno e magro de antes) para falar com ele.

-Jason, os forenses já analisaram a saliva encontrada no corpo dos dois repórteres mortos hoje mais cedo. Aquelas mordidas foram provocadas por um humano, da pra acreditar?

-Que seria...?

-Por sorte ele esta no nosso banco de dados, é um sujeito chamado Victor Creed. O pessoal mandou um fax com o endereço atual dele.

-Vamos pegar esse puto.

A casa de Victor Creed fica ao lado de uma auto-estrada que liga Nova York a outras cidades, a casa é bem simples (caindo aos pedaços quase), tem apenas uma sala, um quarto, uma cozinha bem pequena e um banheiro imundo, do lado de fora pode se ver um quintal muito mal cuidado. Às seis da manhã, Victor assiste à televisão enquanto bebe sua cerveja, ele é um sujeito alto, forte com cabelos louros não muito compridos e ele também possui duas costeletas. Enquanto Victor assistia a TV sem desconfiar de nada, a polícia já estava preparando uma investida para pega-lo de surpresa e prende-lo, Jason estava novamente no comando da operação e foi o homem que chutou a porta da casa para abri-la.

Xavier e Eric estavam no quintal esperando uma resposta positiva de Jason para a captura do suspeito, ela não veio.

-Então, senhor Statham, cadê ele? – Perguntou Eric gritando.

-Não esta aqui, o puto saiu depressa, deixou a TV ligada e tudo.

Os policiais já estavam se preparando para rondar a área quando um grito foi ouvido.

-O grito veio daqui! – Disse um dos policiais.

Todos foram em direção a fonte do grito, foi então que perto da auto-estrada encontrou-se um corpo de um dos policiais, estava completamente desfigurado devido aos vários cortes que sofrera no rosto e no abdômen.

-Mas que tipo de pessoa seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?- Perguntou Statham.

Charles fez um gesto para Jason com a intenção de conversar a sós com ele.

-Temo que esse não seja um criminoso que você e seus homens sejam capazes de deter.

-O que você esta escondendo de mim, Xavier?

-Quando era adolescente percebi ser capaz de fazer feitos estranhos, pensei ser o único capaz disso até encontrar o meu melhor amigo, Eric. Isso foi na década de 1970, nós dois resolvemos juntar forças para achar mais pessoas com habilidades especiais. Tenho certeza que esse assassino é uma delas.

-O que diz não faz o menor sentido.

-Sinto informar, mas eu e o meu amigo não somos do FBI.

Jason ficou impressionado com o cinismo de Charles e apontou sua pistola para ele.

-Mãos para cima e deita no chão!

A arma de Jason saiu voando de sua mão, era Eric usando o seu poder de controlar o metal.

-Sei que não gosta disso, Charles, mas será o melhor para eles.

Todos os policiais (inclusive Jason) ficaram com olhos vidrados, estavam sendo hipnotizados por Xavier.

-Vocês vão até as suas casas e darão mais atenção a suas famílias.

Os policiais ouviram as palavras de Xavier e a obedecerão sem questionar, estavam sob controle mental dele. Em poucos minutos o lugar estava vazio, os únicos ali presentes eram Eric, Charles e Victor Creed (que estava em algum lugar da região, escondido).

-Muito bem, Charles, agora use seu dom para localizar o maníaco.

Xavier fechou os olhos para que pudesse se concentrar melhor, em poucos segundos sua mente circulou toda a área, Victor estava ali, muito mais perto do que imaginavam.

-Eric, cuidado!

Victor saiu de dentro do mato e se jogou em direção de Eric em uma fúria enorme, ele rosnava e babava enquanto atacava o homem. Creed pegou Lensheer pelo pescoço e ficou apertando com força, iria matá-lo em pouco tempo se Eric não tivesse controlado uma enxada que estava por ali perto. Victor rosnou alto quando a enxada ficou cravada em suas costas, isso fez com que ele largasse Eric para retirá-la do corpo, o mais impressionante aconteceu depois, o lugar que havia se ferido com o golpe da enxada se curou em poucos segundos logo depois que ela foi retirada.

-Mas que bosta, ele se regenera rápido. – Constatou Eric. – Bote ele pra dormir, Charles!

Antes que Xavier pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Victor pega uma pedra do tamanho de sua mão e arremessa bem na direção da testa dele, Charles desmaia na hora.

-Muito bem, coroa, agora é entre você e eu. – Victor falando com Eric.

-Quando for me desafiar me chame pelo meu nome mutante, Magneto!

Todo o metal que estava na propriedade de Creed estava sendo manipulado (televisão, estante, enxada, balde, torneira...) e sendo transformado em armas pontiagudas.

-FILHO DA...

Victor nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, todas aquelas armas improvisadas voaram em direção a ele com uma velocidade impressionante, Victor foi empalado e preso em uma árvore que estava por ali perto aparentemente morto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dia seguinte Jason Statham acordou com uma dor de cabeça muito grande mesmo assim foi para o departamento trabalhar, pois tinha que ganhar o pão de cada dia. Chegando lá ele ficou sem entender os comentários dos seus colegas.

-Bom trabalho, Jason. Você pegou aquele assassino filho da puta!

-Que assassino?

-O que você empalou na árvore é claro, mas vou logo adiantando, os superiores vão querer saber o motivo de você empregar uma morte tão brutal. Você colocou seu emprego em risco.

-O que esta dizendo? Eu nunca matei ninguém.

-Vá para o necrotério ver o resultado do que fez ao homem, vá.

Jason ignorou o aviso do amigo e fez sinal de não com a cabeça, em seguida foi checar o seu e-mail, tinha mensagem nova na caixa de entrada.

-O que é isso?

A mensagem nova tinha como assunto uma coisa que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar antes. O que seria Arma X?

Necrotério, dois legistas estavam se preparando para examinar o novo cadáver que chegou, era Victor Creed. Um deles estava começando a remover os estilhaços de metal do corpo do defunto quando Creed se mexeu, espantando muito os dois.

-Que diabos é isso?

Creed foi rápido, usou suas unhas pontiagudas (garras) para estraçalhar os dois homens, depois disso ele se dirigiu até a saída da sala quando foi surpreendido pelo homem que quase havia matado ele, Eric estava ali.

-Nunca alguém me feriu tanto assim e isso não vai acontecer uma segunda vez. Veio ver se eu estava mesmo morto? – Disse Victor.

-Tive fé que seus poderes iriam recuperar o seu corpo. Vim aqui lhe fazer uma proposta.

-Proposta?

-Meu amigo Charles Xavier é um sonhador, ele acha que os humanos irão aceitar nossa presença entre eles numa boa. Nós, que somos realistas, sabemos que não será assim, teremos que nos impor aos homo sapiens e mostrar a eles que somos superiores.

-Corta o papo e diga logo pra que veio.

-Estou formando um grupo de mutantes sem o consentimento do meu amigo, pois sei que ele desaprovaria. Quero que você se una ao meu bando para lutar pela supremacia mutante. Gostaria de entrar para a Irmandade?

-Já vi humanos fazerem experiências terríveis com mutantes, se esta me dando uma chance para dar o troco eu topo.

-Muito bem, mas antes de aceita-lo no grupo gostaria de saber qual é o seu nome mutante?

-Nome mutante?

-Um nome que represente seu dom e não um parentesco com os humanos opressores. O meu, por exemplo, é Magneto.

-Pode me chamar de Dentes de Sabre.

-Bem vindo a Irmandade, Dentes de Sabre.


	2. Identidade

**Capítulo 2:**

**Identidade.**

Um homem acorda em uma cama dentro de um quarto de hospital, ele é um sujeito de um metro e sessenta e cinco, é um pouco musculoso, possui pele clara, olhos castanhos, têm costeletas e cabelos negros com duas pontas na parte de trás que fazem um formato de dois chifres pequenos. Ele esta vestido com uma calça comprida que mais parece um pijama (roupa de hospital), olha para o seu redor e fica sentado na cama, coloca a mão esquerda na cabeça e tenta se recordar como veio parar ali. Logo depois, um médico entra no quarto e começa a fazer perguntas para o paciente.

-Bom dia. Gostaria de saber como esta se sentindo.

-Como vim parar aqui?

-Um senhor o encontrou jogado na rua com três tiros no peito. Quando um dos enfermeiros removeu as balas o ferimento provocado por elas se fechou sozinho. Poderia me explicar isso?

-Bem...Uh...

-Vamos começar do mais simples. Qual é o seu nome?

-É... – O sujeito passa algum tempo tentando falar o nome, mas a palavra parece não querer sair de sua boca.

-Meu Deus, eu não sei o meu próprio nome!

-Calma, podemos resolver isso. Olhe para a luz.

O médico aponta uma pequena lanterna na vista do homem.

-Você falaria para mim se consumisse drogas, não é mesmo.

-Nem sei se sou chegado a isso.

-Enquanto não temos uma identidade para você, irei chamá-lo de Logan.

-Por que esse nome?

-É o nome de um primo distante, não irei esquecer.

Horas se passam e Logan fica deitado no quarto esperando que alguma coisa comece a fazer sentido, por mais que ele tente se lembrar, as recordações de seu passado parecem terem sumido completamente de sua memória. Seu momento de reflexão só é interrompido quando ele ouve sons de tiro, ele se levanta assustado e anda em direção a porta, sai pro corredor e vê várias pessoas correndo. Um homem encapuzado armado com uma metralhadora esta andando em sua direção, ele então começa a atirar em Logan que resolve então voltar para o quarto.

Logan arrasta o armário (deitado) para fazer uma espécie de barreira para impedir o assassino de entrar. Logan se posiciona ao lado da porta, no mesmo instante o atirador começa a fuzilá-la tentando abri-la de qualquer jeito. Uma broca enorme é feita na porta e o assassino coloca sua metralhadora dentro dela, foi nesse momento que Logan conseguiu agarrar a arma dele e puxa-la para dentro do quarto, por um momento ele pensou que estava a salvo, mas o assassino joga uma granada pelo buraco fazendo com que o quarto explodisse.

O assassino ficou olhando para o quarto em busca de algum sinal de vida. A porta então se abre, revelando um Logan todo queimado, mas ainda vivo. A raiva estava estampada em seu rosto, ele então apontou a mão para cima com os punhos fechados e ejetou seis laminas de seus punhos (três em cada mão), Logan se jogou no peito do assassino e cravou as laminas nele que morreu na hora. Depois de ter executado o homem, Logan ficou olhando incrédulo para as laminas que saíram de seus braços, nesse mesmo momento o seu corpo já começava a dar sinais de que ia se recuperar sozinho.

-Que desgraça é essa?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tibet 1989, o homem que agora é chamado de Logan sobe uma montanha muito perigosa, ele esta coberto dos pés a cabeça com roupas escuras e grossas para agüentar o frio e a neve que caem sobre ele. Muitas horas sofridas depois o homem consegue chegar ao topo da montanha, havia um templo ali. O templo é japonês e tem o formato e adornos característicos de lugares que existiam na época dos samurais. Logan chega à entrada e abre o portão, um forte estrondo ecoa no lugar avisando a quem quer que esteja lá dentro que há visitas.

O salão de entrada do templo é composto de um grande tatame e de várias katanas (espadas de samurai) presas à parede, dentro do lugar há um oriental de aproximadamente 40 anos, ele tem cabelo curto bem preto, olhos muito puxados e um bigode bem fino e comprido que ficava pendurado em sua boca; ele esta vestido como samurai e portando uma katana.

-Vim do Canadá só para treinar com o grande mestre das artes marciais Ogun, sua técnica é lendária - Disse Logan.

-Quer treinar comigo pra quê?

-Preciso me tornar forte para vencer os meus inimigos.

-Então veio ao lugar certo, se sobreviver ao treinamento será capaz de derrotar cinqüenta homens sozinho.

-Também não precisa exagerar. – Falou Logan com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Primeira regra: nunca duvide do que eu falo.

Ogun pegou sua katana e vuou em direção a Logan, milésimos de segundo depois ele já se encontrava atrás dele.

-O que...?

Logan não conseguiu enxergar o golpe de Ogun tamanha foi sua rapidez, alguns segundos depois do ataque, Logan acaba percebendo o efeito do golpe. Muito sangue sai de sua boca e um risco enorme abre em seu tórax.

-Como...?

-Esse golpe se chama Corte de Buda, se sobreviver a isso poderá ser meu discípulo.

Logan cai desacordado enquanto o seu sangue começa a fluir para fora do seu corpo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempo atual, dez dias depois do incidente no hospital, Logan caminha pelas ruas sem destino, esta como um mendigo, usando roupas velhas que roubou do hospital e pedindo esmolas para ter dinheiro para aplacar sua fome. Era umas onze horas da noite quando Logan se sentiu cansado e resolveu dormir em um banco do Central Park, isso fez com que dois guardas que circulavam pelo lugar fossem até ele.

-Hei, vagabundo. Aqui não é lugar pra dormir. – Disse um dos guardas.

-Puxa, estou tão cansado...

O outro guarda pegou o cacetete e ficou pressionando-o no rosto de Logan.

-Documento!

-Fui roubado.

-Vamos pra delegacia, vagabundo!

Depois de esbravejar, o guarda pegou o cacetete e tentou golpear a cabeça de Logan, mas este foi mais rápido. Ele segurou o cacetete do guarda e deu um chute em sua barriga, o outro que assistia a cena tentou reagir, mas foi nocauteado com três socos na cara.

Jason Statham esta conversando em uma mesa de bar com um homem de 60 anos com aparência bem abatida, ele é pálido e tem olhos esbugalhados, é um tanto bizarro.

-Muito bem, doutor Walker. Não sei o que vim fazer aqui, você enche meu e-mail de besteiras sobre mutantes e outras sandices. Só dou um pouco de crédito ao senhor porque é um cientista renomado, caso o contrário...

-Nos anos 1950 os governos americano e canadense descobriram pessoas com habilidades especiais, eles passaram a chamá-los de mutantes. Ninguém descobriu o porquê deles terem esses poderes, mas isso não impediu que esses dois governos começassem a tentar tirar proveito da situação. Abriram um projeto chamado Arma X que visava à utilização de mutantes como arma de guerra, claro que a maioria dos mutantes não estava nem um pouco interessados em ajudar, mas isso não impediu o progresso do projeto.

-Já chega, vou embora.

-Tenho provas.

Walker retirou um laptop de dentro de sua sacola e o ligou, a foto de Victor Creed estava em um dos documentos do aparelho.

-Esse é Victor Creed, ele tentou matar várias pessoas envolvidas com o Arma X faz pouco tempo. É um dos mutantes que estava sendo usado como cobaia pelo projeto. Isso explica como uma pessoa cheia de ferimentos mortais consegue fugir do necrotério.

-Confesso que achei isso estranho também.

-Você não tem nenhuma lembrança de ter ajudado na captura dele, não é mesmo?

-Como sabe disso?

Walker apertou uma tecla no laptop para mostrar outra imagem, desta vez foi uma foto de Charles Xavier e Eric Lensheer.

-Esses dois são outros mutantes, Charles Xavier e Eric Lensheer, andam pelo mundo a fim de recrutar mutantes para a causa deles. O careca, inclusive, tem o poder de entrar na mente das pessoas e fazer o que bem entender, foi assim que ele apagou sua memória do caso de Victor Creed.

-Afinal, o que quer de mim?

-Tenho uma proposta a fazer para você. Quero que você entre para o Arma X e nos ajude caçar essas aberrações.

-Primeiro lugar: Não acredito em nenhuma besteira que você falou, mutantes não existem! Segundo lugar: se existissem eles teriam os mesmos direitos que as pessoas comuns, não poderiam ser usados como armas contra a vontade deles! Terceiro lugar: Nunca vou entrar em uma "caça as bruxas"!

Jason se levantou e se dirigiu a saída do bar, mas antes que ele saísse o doutor Walker berrou sem se importar com que as outras pessoas que estavam ali achavam disso.

-Eles existem, senhor Statham, e torço para que você descubra essa verdade antes que seja tarde demais.

Em algum lugar desconhecido, dois homens vestidos de terno e gravata analisam o vídeo de segurança de um hospital, a imagem de um homem saindo de um quarto em chamas aparece nos monitores.

-Esse é o homem que procuramos, senhor Stryker.

William Stryker é um homem que tem por volta dos 50 anos, cabelos grisalhos e esta um pouco acima do peso, possui barba e bigode bastante ralos, também usa óculos.

-Quero saber para onde ele foi, continue analisando o vídeo.

O telefone toca e William Striker vai atender.

-Alô.

-General Stryker, dois guardas foram agredidos no Central Park.

-E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

-A descrição que fizeram do agressor bate com a do nosso alvo.

-Mande um dos nossos melhores agentes vasculhar a área.

Quatro horas depois, cinco da tarde, Logan esta com muita fome, mas não conseguiu dinheiro para comprar comida. Para esquecer a barriga roncando, ele resolve se deitar e dormir. Logan esta em um beco isolado e imundo, deitado em cima de um papelão que ele usa como cama, estava quase pegando no sono quando a chegada de um homem estranho chamou sua atenção.

-Desta vez você realmente chegou ao fundo do poço, não é mesmo, Wolverine?

-Quem é você?

-Não me diga que não se lembra do seu velho amigo, Wade Wilson.

Wade Wilson é branco, forte, mede um metro e setenta e cinco e tem cabelos e olhos castanhos, esta vestido com uma calça de exercito e uma camiseta vermelha, em sua mão direita ele segura uma valise comprida.

-Wolverine? É esse meu nome?

-Chega de conversa fiada, o Arma X quer todas as suas aberrações de volta ao cativeiro.

-O que é Arma X?

Wade abriu sua valise e tirou uma katana de dentro dela, fez pose de luta e deu um corte profundo na barriga de Logan que começou a sangrar muito, alguns segundos depois do golpe, Logan cai de joelhos no chão.

-Essa espada é uma maravilha, não é? É feita de adamantium, o mesmo metal que cobre os seus ossos.

Logan se levantou e ejetou as garras de suas mãos, estava furioso e pronto para o combate. Logan avançou e começou a cortar o ar sem ter muita precisão, Wade conseguiu bloquear todos os golpes dele e ainda fez outro corte, desta vez no pescoço, ainda mais sangue jorrou desta vez. Logan estava ficando tonto, esta cada vez mais difícil se movimentar, Wade aproveita essa oportunidade para fazer mais dois cortes em sua costa, o beco já começava a ficar encharcado de sangue. Depois de se concentrar e ignorar a dor dos cortes, Logan faz um ataque furioso na tentativa de acertar o peito do seu inimigo, mas este consegue desviar facilmente e ainda acerta o seu pulso direito.

-Ouvi dizer que o grande Wolverine é "o melhor no que faz", pelo jeito estavam enganados.

Uma imagem de um japonês passa pela mente de Logan, ele não sabe exatamente quem é, mas consegue se lembrar de um dos seus ensinamentos. Logan se concentra e se move na direção do seu inimigo com uma velocidade muito maior do que a de seus golpes anteriores, poucos milésimos de segundos depois ele já estava na costa do seu adversário que ficou olhando para o vazio sem entender nada.

-Que diabos você fez? – Perguntou Wade.

-Corte de Buda!

Um corte enorme se abre no peito de Wade e ele então cai, aparentemente morto, no chão. Logan, que estava muito esgotado pela briga, volta a deitar no seu papelão e passa a tirar um cochilo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canadá 1992, Logan esta do lado de Wade Wilson, Victor Creed e outros dezessete homens, todos são soldados e estão esperando as ordens do seu general, William Stryker.

-Vocês foram os melhores soldados entre vinte mil candidatos, mas não esperem alguma regalia por isso, serão tratados como vermes e passarão por testes físicos e mentais considerados desumanos.

Wade Wilson, sem olhar para Logan, começa a falar com ele movimentando a boca o mínimo possível.

-O que esses putos podem fazer que já não fizeram antes?

-É só viadagem para assustar os novatos.

Sem perceber a conversa existente entre os dois, William Stryker continuava o seu discurso.

-Vocês entrarão para o Arma X, projeto que visa encontrar o soldado perfeito. Quem estiver com medo e não quiser continuar seja homem suficiente para dar um passo a frente e sair.

Um dos soldados estava tremendo de medo e deu um passo à frente, William olhou para ele com desgosto e pegou sua pistola, apontou para a cabeça dele e atirou, o jovem rapaz caiu morto no chão.

-Covardes não merecem fazer parte do exército do Canadá. O resto de vocês siga-me, os exames começarão imediatamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já faz várias horas que Logan deixou o beco em que havia travado uma briga com Wade Wilson, o corpo do seu inimigo ainda estava esticado no chão, o que fez com que vários curiosos ficassem parados a sua volta apreciando o espetáculo bizarro. A curiosidade da multidão aumentou ainda mais quando o corpo começou a se mexer e a ficar de pé, um dos homens da multidão berra "ele ressuscitou, é um milagre!". A multidão ficaria olhando para o homem ainda por um longo tempo se ele não tivesse pego sua espada e decapitado o homem que havia berrado a poucos instantes, todos passaram a correr desesperados para longe daquele beco. Quando a multidão já tinha se dissipado, Wade pegou um celular do bolso e passou a falar com alguém.

-Perdi o alvo Wolverine, senhor Stryker, mas tenho novidades. Ele esta com amnésia.

-Pelo menos esse não irá buscar vingança contra nós, mesmo assim quero que continue a sua caçada, quero ele de volta ao cativeiro antes do final do mês.

Enquanto isso Jason Statham esta indo ver mais uma cena de crime, seria só mais uma se não fosse pela vitima, desta vez era sua mulher que havia sido morta.

-Quem fez isso? – Perguntava Jason com ódio nos olhos.

Um dos vários policiais que circulava pela área respondeu a pergunta.

-Pelas marcas de corte e mordida provocados nela, presumimos que foi o homem que fugiu do necrotério, Victor Creed.

-Vou matar todos esses malditos mutantes!

Falou Jason consigo mesmo.


	3. Ameaça mutante

**Capítulo 3:**

**Ameaça mutante.**

Em Nevada há uma base militar que esta prestes a ser invadida por uma figura misteriosa, um homem de um metro e cinqüenta, vestido com calça jeans e usando um casaco com capuz. O invasor se aproxima da cerca e da um pulo sobre-humano, conseguindo passar com facilidade sobre ela. Ele é muito rápido, as luzes emanadas pelas torres de vigia não conseguem pega-lo, ele passa por elas com facilidade e segue seu caminho até o interior das instalações. Há vários guardas de prontidão, mas o invasor consegue passar sem ser percebido, ele se esgueira pelos cantos mais altos das paredes se mantendo o mais longe possível da luz. Poucos minutos depois, o homem consegue chegar até onde queria, ao arsenal nuclear escondido na base, ele remove uma das ogivas de dentro de um dos mísseis e se prepara para caminhar até a saída quando o alarme é acionado.

Cerca de vinte soldados correm até o local das ogivas, todos estão armados com metralhadoras e estão prontos para atirar, eles ficam do lado de fora do salão das ogivas mirando suas armas para a porta, preparados para atirar em qualquer coisa que saísse dali de dentro. Após um minuto de prontidão a porta se abre e todos os soldados atiram sem cessar até o momento que percebem que não estão acertando nada. O comandante deles então resolve entrar no salão acompanhado de seus homens, quando todos os soldados entram no salão o invasor termina de arquitetar sua armadilha. O invasor estava escondido em cima da porta, com as mãos e os pés fixados na parede, quando os soldados olham para a figura, ele solta uma gosma de sua boca prendendo todos em uma meleca grudenta. Depois de incapacitar os soldados, o invasor segue em direção a saída da base com uma ogiva nuclear em suas mãos.

Casa Branca, vinte e quatro horas depois, a notícia de que uma ogiva nuclear foi roubada deixa o presidente extremamente preocupado, saber que o roubo foi orquestrado por apenas uma pessoa só serviu pra piorar essa situação. Nesse instante o general William Stryker esta ao lado do presidente, dentro do seu gabinete, dando alguns conselhos a ele.

-É evidente que somente um mutante poderia fazer uma coisa dessas, eles estão se multiplicando e sua existência será de conhecimento público a qualquer instante. Sugiro que alerte a população que estamos entrando em guerra contra o mais mortífero dos inimigos.

-Não acho que a população vai aceitar muito bem a história de que há pessoas com poderes especiais entre elas.

-Se não quiser alerta-los, tudo bem. Mas alguma coisa tem que ser feita contra essas aberrações. E é aí que o Arma X entra.

-O Arma X terá todo o meu apoio, desde que encontrem uma solução para esse problema.

-Não se preocupe, senhor presidente. Os nossos super soldados são mais do que capazes de erradicar qualquer aberração que os mutantes possam proporcionar.

Um careca negro usando terno e gravata aparece interrompendo a conversa de William com o presidente.

-Senhores, venham ver o que esta passando em todos os canais.

-O que foi, Trask?

O presidente e William seguiram Trask até uma sala que ficava a poucos metros do gabinete, dentro dela havia vários funcionários e agentes da Casa Branca assistindo a televisão. Um homem de cinqüenta anos vestido de preto com capa vermelha e com um elmo também preto estava a dar um pronunciamento.

-Poucos meses atrás descobri que o governo dos EUA ajudou a criar um programa militar com o intuito de explorar a minha raça em busca do soldado perfeito. Cidadãos americanos, estou aqui para revelar a vocês a verdade que esteve oculta até então. Há seres humanos especiais vivendo entre vocês, eles se chamam mutantes e são capazes de feitos extraordinários como voar, ler pensamentos, mover objetos com a força da mente, destruir vigas de aço com as mãos nuas, entre outras coisas ainda mais impressionantes. Venho a público para dizer que um dos meus homens roubou ontem uma ogiva nuclear e eu estarei inclinado a usá-la se minhas exigências não forem atendidas. Quero que o programa Arma X seja desativado e os mutantes presos por ele libertados, o presidente terá até a meia noite de amanhã para se decidir. Caso sua resposta seja negativa Nova York será riscada do mapa, assim falou Magneto, líder da comunidade mutante mundial.

A transmissão acabou e a televisão voltou a sua programação normal, quando isso aconteceu, o presidente foi falar com William.

-Quero um registro com o nome de todos os mutantes do país, prenda e interrogue todos os suspeitos só não os mate. Não quero ver noticias nos jornais sobre as mortes de nenhuma aberração.

Eric Lensheer, ou Magneto, esta escondido no quinto andar de um prédio, as janelas foram forradas com papel preto para que ninguém pudesse ver o que estavam preparando. Eric estava na frente de uma câmera que estava sendo operada pelo mesmo homem que havia invadido a base horas atrás.

-Bom trabalho, Groxo. Quero que saiba que você foi de muito auxilio para a aurora de nossa raça, parabéns.

A porta do apartamento é aberta com muita força, fazendo um forte baque quando ela se choca com a parede, era Charles Xavier entrando furioso no lugar.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo, Eric? Devolva o que roubou e torça para não enfrentar nenhuma represália!

Groxo da um salto em direção a Charles com a intenção de atacá-lo, seu ataque é frustrado por Xavier que com um simples gesto de mãos faz com que ele desmaiasse.

-Você vai me contar aonde escondeu a ogiva agora ou serei forçado a invadir a sua mente!

-O que foi? Não consegue mais ler meus pensamentos?

-Tire esse capacete ridículo da cabeça!

-É justamente ele que impede de você invadir a minha cabeça, venha tirá-lo se quiser.

Xavier perde a esportiva e avança em direção do seu ex-amigo, os dois então começam a travar uma briga, vários socos são desferidos por um e por outro na tentativa de nocautear o adversário. Charles tenta inúmeras vezes retirar o elmo de Eric, mas este o impede e passa a agredi-lo ainda com mais intensidade. Os dois são guiados pela briga e vão parar bem próximos da janela, Eric então aproveita essa oportunidade para dar um chute na barriga de Xavier, o golpe foi forte o suficiente para empurrá-lo até a janela, depois disso Eric só teve que usar suas mãos para derrubar Charles do quinto andar. A queda é bastante alta, Xavier grita durante os poucos segundos que durou sua caída, desmaia um pouco depois de cair de costas no chão, não antes de berrar de dor quando senti o chão alcançar o seu corpo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 de agosto de 1991, Escócia. Charles Xavier esta tendo uma conversa calorosa com uma mulher dentro de sua casa.

-Tente entender, Moira, você não sabe como é se sentir sozinho em um mundo tão grande.

-Como pode? Você esta pedindo para aceitar que você abandone sua esposa e filho por causa de uma jornada que, peço a Deus, não vai levar a lugar nenhum.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, Moira.

Moira é uma mulher branca com cabelos negros que vão até o final do pescoço, ela esta vestida com um vestido preto formal.

-Você não vai nem se despedir de seu filho?

-Ele nem vai se lembrar que sou seu pai, pois estou apagando suas recordações de mim agora mesmo.

-Por que esta fazendo uma coisa dessas?

-Será menos doloroso para ele, tenha certeza disso.

Charles Xavier pega sua mala e sai da casa, do lado de fora há um carro com Eric Lensheer sentado na direção.

-Então? Esta tudo bem com sua mulher e seu filho?

-Ela cuidara bem dele, o meu filho não irá sofrer com minha ausência, posso garantir isso.

Xavier abre o porta-malas do carro para guardar sua bagagem, depois disso entra no carro, sentando na parte da frente ao lado de seu amigo.

-Muito bem, para onde vamos agora, Charles?

-Ouvi falar de um menino que pode congelar coisas, ele mora a poucos quilômetros daqui.

-Certo, vamos visitar esse mutante então.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles Xavier acorda várias horas depois em um hospital, quando abre os seus olhos enxerga um médico ao seu lado, o doutor irá trazer notícias ruins para ele.

-Senhor Xavier, sinto informar que sua coluna foi muito danificada devido ao impacto que ela sofreu.

-Por favor, não.

-Sinto muito, mas o senhor perdeu o movimento das pernas.

A notícia foi mais dolorosa do que a queda, Xavier começa a chorar logo que percebe suas pernas imóveis. Enquanto isso, em outro quarto do mesmo hospital, um garoto de 17 anos com cabelos castanhos, pele branca e corpo bastante franzino, é mantido em uma cama com os olhos vendados, a enfermeira que cuida dele leva Jason Statham para falar com ele.

-O que você tem nos olhos, filho? – Pergunta Jason ao rapaz.

-É uma maldição só pode, tudo que eu enxergo é destruído.

O enfermeiro toma a palavra e vai falar com Jason.

-Esse garoto deu entrada no hospital faz um mês, seus pais o trouxeram aqui quando os seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos. Você pode até não acreditar, mas é fato, ele soltou um raio escarlate dos olhos que quase partiu um dos funcionários ao meio.

-Claro que acredito no que diz. Não viu a TV? A existência de mutantes já se tornou de conhecimento público.

-Esse é um mundo muito estranho não acha?

O garoto ouviu a conversa dos dois e ficou preocupado. Quem seria esse homem que veio lhe visitar?

-O que você quer de mim? Quem é você.

-Não se preocupe, meu nome é Jason Statham e vim ajudá-lo com o seu problema, senhor...

-Summer, Scott Summer.

Jason pega o seu celular e anda até o canto do quarto, fala baixinho para que o enfermeiro e Scott não possam ouvi-lo.

-Encontrei um deles, com certeza é um mutante.

-Vou mandar uma unidade de contenção para o hospital, bom trabalho.

São oito da noite e Magneto se prepara para o ato mais ousado da sua vida, ele esta em uma casa simples no subúrbio de Nova York, ao lado dele algumas pessoas estranhas ouvem seus planos, todos são mutantes.

-Como vai ativar essa bomba sem se ferir, Magneto? – Perguntou Groxo.

-Eu posso controlar tudo que for de metal, ativa-la a distancia não será problema.

Victor Creed, o Dentes de Sabre, também esta presente no lugar, uma mulher nua verde de cabelos ruivos e um jovem de 20 anos com pele e cabelos brancos finalizam o bizarro grupo denominado Irmandade de Mutantes.

-Se preparem, Irmandade. Dentro de poucas horas viajaremos para o centro de Nova York em um helicóptero e jogaremos uma ogiva no meio da cidade. Esse será o dia em que os mutantes passarão a dominar a Terra!

A Casa Branca esta em polvorosa, os funcionários estão trabalhando feito loucos analisando dados e as fichas dos suspeitos, mas com certeza não chegaram a uma solução do problema a tempo, William Stryker como sempre, tem um novo conselho a dar ao presidente.

-Entre no ar e diga à população que aceitara o pedido dos terroristas.

-Você esta louco? Isso mostrara fraqueza para os meus adversários, será como um incentivo aos terroristas do mundo todo.

-O tempo esta acabando.

O presidente esta enfurecido, vai até a sua sala, senta atrás de sua mesa e avisa aos repórteres que irá transmitir um pronunciamento. A fala do presidente não dura mais do que cinco minutos, ele explica a população muito bem o que é o Arma X e fala sobre a existência dos mutantes.

-É fato, por mais que pareça ficção cientifica, existe pessoas com superpoderes entre nós, eles se chamam mutantes. Não sabemos como e porque eles nascem, mas vamos descobrir e impediremos o seu avanço. Por ora quero que saibam que um dos nossos projetos mais bem sucedidos será fechado para impedir que o povo sofra algum atentado. Declaro que o Arma X seja cancelado e todos os mutantes detidos por ele serão libertados. Não temam, a situação será contornada e os culpados irão sofrer graves conseqüências, assim falou o seu presidente.

A transmissão acabou e o presidente pôde estampar sua fúria em seu rosto novamente, ele imprimiu sua raiva dando um soco na mesa.

-William, medidas enérgicas serão tomadas. Pode torturar e matar qualquer mutante, portanto que encontre a ogiva e prenda o responsável!

-Sim, senhor presidente.

William Stryker sai da sala com um sorriso que ele se esforça para não demonstrar, pois acaba de ouvir o que queria. É praticamente oficial a abertura de uma guerra contra todas as pessoas que tiveram a petulância de nascerem diferentes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 de setembro de 1991, Eric e Xavier estacionam o carro em frente a um quintal. Eles saem do carro e andam em direção até uma casa, durante o caminho eles começam a conversar.

-Esse trabalho é bastante cansativo, teremos que conhecer todos um por um?

-Calma, Eric, essa é especial.

Os dois entram na casa e são atendidos com muita cordialidade por um casal, eles são convidados a sentar no sofá e então passam a conversar, o homem da casa começa.

-Vocês tem uma solução para a doença de nossa filha?

-Doença? Acha mesmo que ela esta doente, senhor Grey? – Falou Eric, já fechando a cara.

-Calma, Eric. – Disse Xavier mentalmente a Eric. – A filha de vocês é uma menina especial entre os especiais, soube do que ela é capaz e vim aqui ajuda-la a controlar os seus poderes.

Uma menininha ruiva de apenas sete anos desce as escadas e corre em direção a sua mãe.

-Quem é?

-Esses homens vieram ajuda-la a se controlar melhor, Jean.

Apesar da pouca idade, a menina já consegue invadir a mente de Eric, mas isso não passa despercebido por Charles e ele já a repreende.

-Não é de bom tom entrar na mente dos outros sem pedir permissão, senhorita Jean Grey.

-Você não é meu pai para me dizer o que fazer!

A casa inteira começa a tremer, os pais da garota começam a ficar preocupados.

-Por favor isso tem que parar! – Diz a mãe desesperada.

A menina passa a flutuar e fogo começa a envolvê-la, um desenho de uma ave é feito com as chamas.

-Não se metam com a Fênix, ela consegue tudo o que quer!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Há uma televisão no quarto de Charles Xavier, por causa disso ele consegue assistir ao pronunciamento do presidente e fica a par dos acontecimentos. Ele fecha os olhos e começa a ter uma conversa telepática com alguém que estima muito.

-Jean Grey, preciso de sua ajuda.

Jean Grey agora é uma moça de vinte e dois anos, é branca, bem magra e sustenta cabelos ruivos bastante compridos, seus olhos são verdes. Ela esta nesse momento em sua casa, em um apartamento de Nova York que fica bem longe do hospital em que Charles se encontra, mesmo assim ela consegue ouvir claramente Charles em sua mente e começa a conversar com ele.

-Diga, Charles, o que precisa?

-Eric enlouqueceu, ele esta ameaçando a vida de milhões com uma ogiva nuclear. Você tem que detê-lo.

-Não sei se consigo sozinha.

-Peça ajuda, você precisa de mutantes poderosos ao seu lado.

-Mas como conseguirei essa ajuda?

-Há uma máquina que eu guardo em minha casa, ela fica a poucos quarteirões de onde você esta. Ela se chama Cérebro, com ela você poderá encontrar todos os mutantes que precisa.


	4. Heróis

**Capítulo 4:**

**Heróis.**

1994, Cairo, uma menina de seis anos esta brincando de boneca sentada no chão junto a seus pais, ela é negra e, apesar da idade, tem cabelos brancos. Ela conversa com os pais em egípcio.

-Papai, quando vamos para a América?

-Fale em inglês.

A menina repete a pergunta agora falando em inglês.

-Em poucos dias visitaremos seus tios, não vai demorar muito, Ororo.

Essas três pessoas (os pais e a menina) estão em um quarto de hotel, o lugar é bastante simples, mas a vista que tem da janela é muito boa, o que fez com que o preço da estadia fosse muito caro.

-Que barulho é esse?

Perguntou a mãe da menina ao ouvir um som de chiado que começava a aumentar gradativamente, poucos segundos depois um som de explosão bastante auto é ouvido, todo o lugar estremece e começa a desabar. Pedaços do prédio caem por toda parte deixando a menina soterrada e sem conseguir se mexer.

-Pai, mãe? Cadê vocês?

A menina olha para os lados com muito esforço, mas consegue enxergar seus pais, por algum motivo que ela não soube explicar o porquê naquela hora estavam imóveis.

-Pai, mãe?

Os olhos dos pais estavam abertos e olhando para o nada, Ororo então constata que eles estavam mortos, isso fez o seu desespero aumentar e ela começou a chorar e a gritar, mas no meio de tantos escombros ninguém conseguiu ouvi-la.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoje, Jean Grey esta em uma delegacia de Nova York conversando com o delegado.

-O que uma gracinha como você faz aqui?

-Sei que pareço uma garota atraente, mas o que você esta enxergando é um oficial barrigudo.

Os olhos do delegado ficam vidrados enquanto Jean faz a sua hipnose.

-O que o senhor deseja?

-Vim transferir um dos seus prisioneiros, uma jovem negra que foi pega por furto.

-Claro, me acompanhe.

Jean saiu da sala e foi acompanhando o delegado até a área de detenção, os dois pararam em frente a uma cela que ficava no final do corredor, Ororo estava dentro dela.

-O nome dela é Ororo Munroe. – Diz o delegado. – Ela é uma imigrante que veio do Egito quando ainda era pequena, foi pega arrombando casas para fazer pequenos furtos.

-Ela fez algo de extraordinário quando foi pega?

-Pode ser coincidência, mas um raio quase acerta nossa viatura quando estávamos trazendo ela pra cá.

-Agora durma.

O delegado cai no chão e fica desacordado, Ororo vê tudo aquilo e fica impressionada.

-Foi você que fez isso?

-Claro, vim tirar você daqui.

Jean usa seu poder na fechadura da cela e consegue abri-la, depois ela pega na mão de Ororo e vai puxando-a violentamente para fora da prisão.

-Vamos sair logo daqui, sinto que há mais pessoas a caminho.

-Por que esta fazendo isso?

-Preciso da ajuda de mutantes, explico depois.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canadá, 1992, Logan acorda em uma sala espaçosa toda branca, dentro dela só tem uma cadeira (no qual ele estava se apoiando enquanto ficava desacordado), uma porta de metal e um vidro que cobre quase toda a parede na parte da frente.

-O implante de adamantium em seus ossos foi perfeito, considere-se agraciado.

-Quem esta falando?

Logan conseguia ouvir uma voz que era projetada dentro da sala, mas não sabia dizer de onde vinha.

-Você será treinado para ser a arma mais letal do exercito canadense, sinta orgulho disso.

-O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO?

No instante que perde a paciência, Logan inconscientemente ejeta suas laminas de seu braço, ele fica apavorado quando vê a imagem de laminas cortantes saírem de seus punhos, então ele começa a andar de um lado para o outro com os olhos esbugalhados olhando para as mãos, parecia até um louco.

-Se acalme, isso foi resultado dos experimentos feitos em seu organismo, implantamos um metal indestrutível em seus ossos, considere essas garras como um brinde.

-Vocês só podem ser loucos!

Depois de se acalmar e recolher as garras, a porta se abre sozinha, ele então a atravessa e se vê em uma espécie de laboratório insano, dezenove pessoas estão sendo mantidas inconscientes dentro de tubos cheios de água, na sala também há um tubo vazio, provavelmente onde Logan era mantido.

-Infelizmente os seus dezenove colegas não aceitaram o adamantium em seus ossos, pelo menos dois conseguiram sobreviver ao processo.

Um cientista estava falando em um microfone no meio daqueles corpos entubados, era um homem baixinho já idoso.

-O que quer de mim?

-Quero que você seja a nossa arma, temos até um alvo para você.

O cientista da um envelope para Logan e ele então o abre e olha a foto do homem que deve matar.

-Quem é esse?

-O nome dele é Charles Xavier, vem causando muitos problemas para nós e você deve acabar com ele, Wolverine.

-Wolverine? Mas o meu nome é jam...

-Não mais, de agora em diante você será conhecido como Wolverine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoje, Logan esta vivendo em becos imundos tentando não chamar muita a atenção, ele leva a vida de um mendigo e pretende permanecer nesse disfarce por tempo indeterminado. Sua paz será quebrada por uma ruiva que vai até ele fazer um convite, é Jean Grey.

-Nova York precisa da sua ajuda.

Logan ejeta as garras no instante em que vê a mulher e avança furiosamente na direção dela, mas o seu ataque é frustrado por um comando mental dela que o ordena a parar.

-Calma, não sou quem você pensa. Sou Jean Grey e trabalho para um homem chamado Charles Xavier.

-Xavier? Esse nome não me é estranho.

-Eu estou ajudando esse homem a deter um louco chamado Magneto que planeja destruir Nova York com uma ogiva nuclear, preciso de mutantes que me ajudem a impedi-lo.

-Sinto muito, docinho, mas não tenho a menor vocação para ser herói.

Logan da às costas a Jean e anda até o seu canto, mas uma coisa que ela diz chama sua atenção.

-Sou telepata, por isso sei que você não se lembra de quase nada do seu passado, pois bem, se você me ajudar prometo que eu e Xavier poderemos encontrar uma solução para o seu problema de memória.

Logan se vira de novo para Jean e da a sua mão a ela, ela então a pega e os dois começam a balançar as mãos, sinal que deixa evidente que ele havia aceitado o acordo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

31 de dezembro de 1986, Inglaterra. Eric Lensheer esta enchendo a cara em um bar comemorando o ano novo, ao seu lado esta uma mulher muito atraente usando um vestido muito curto vermelho, ela é uma branquinha de cabelos negros cheia de curvas.

-O que quer, mulher?

-Você parece muito solitário em uma noite tão feliz como essa. Qual o seu problema?

-Não gosto dessa época, me lembra o dia em que perdi minha mulher e filha.

-Acho que você bebeu demais, mas isso não importa. Por que não me acompanha até um lugar mais reservado?

-Não consigo dizer não a uma moça tão bonita.

A mulher pegou Eric pelos ombros e foi até um lugar desconhecido. No dia seguinte Eric acorda em um quarto de motel sem se lembrar muito bem o que tinha acontecido, ele se levanta da cama, veste suas roupas e percebe que sua carteira não estava mais ali.

-Aquela puta me roubou!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempo atual, um furgão leva em seu interior uma carga muito especial, ela esta andando em uma auto-estrada saindo de Nova York indo até um caminho incerto, em seu interior há quatro soldados e um jovem assustado vendado, o nome dele é Scott Summers.

-Vai mais rápido!- Apressa o motorista um dos soldados.

-A pista esta ficando escorregadia!

O céu estava limpo, mas de repente começou a cair neve e granizo dos céus, o veiculo acaba perdendo o controle e saindo da estrada, o carro só para quando ele se choca com uma árvore.

-Bom trabalho, Tempestade. - Disse Jean a Ororo.

-Tempestade?

-Será o seu nome mutante, explico isso depois.

Logan, Ororo e Jean estavam no meio da pista, foram eles que provocaram o acidente. Os soldados saem do carro e olham para os mutantes, eles nem pensam duas vezes e começam a abrir fogo com as suas metralhadoras, no entanto as balas são paradas no ar devido à telecinesia de Jean Grey.

-Tempestade, cuide deles.

Ororo faz com que uma rajada forte de vento pegue os quatro soldados e os arremesse para bem longe dali, deixando o caminho livre para os novos heróis salvarem o mutante que esta detido. Logan vai à frente e abre a porta de trás do furgão usando suas garras, dentro do carro ele encontra um jovem rapaz com venda nos olhos.

-Calma, guri, deixa que eu te ajudo com isso.

Logan tira o garoto do carro e remove as vendas de seus olhos, o garoto grita um "não", mas era tarde demais, quando seus olhos foram expostos um raio vermelho saiu deles e atingiu Logan em cheio que vuou uns seis metros antes de voltar ao chão.

-Meus olhos são maus, sofri algum tipo de maldição.

Scott voltou a colocar suas vendas, enquanto isso Jean foi falar com ele.

-Você é um mutante e Nova York precisa de sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda? Mas eu não posso nem enxergar.

-Isso é algo que eu posso dar um jeito.

Jean voltou a tirar as vendas de Scott, mas desta vez nenhum raio mortal saiu deles.

-O que você fez?

-Posso bloquear as suas habilidades enquanto eu estiver perto de você, se nos ajudar prometo arranjar um meio permanente de controlar seus olhos.

-Para me livrar dessa maldição eu faço qualquer coisa.

Enquanto isso Magneto e seus comparsas estão no topo da Estatua da Liberdade (na tocha), um dos maiores pontos turísticos de Nova York, ele esta ajustando a ogiva, preparando-a para acioná-la quando chegar à meia noite, alguns membros da Irmandade estão apreensivos com isso, um deles em especial, Pietro Maximoff (o rapaz de 20 anos com cabelos brancos), acha que essa não é uma boa idéia.

-Pai, você seria capaz de matar milhões?

-Se for de humanos? Com certeza.

-Foi de uma humana que eu e minha irmã nascemos.

-Sua mãe era uma prostituta humana! Ralé entre a ralé, não ouse evocar o nome dela, pirralho! Além do mais, ela e sua irmã estão mortas, esqueça-as, Mercúrio!

-Prefiro quando me chamam de Pietro.

-Esse é um nome vulgar que a sua mãe humana lhe deu, honre o seu nome mutante e nada mais!

Pietro, ou Mercúrio, usa sua super velocidade para sair de perto do seu pai o mais rápido possível, precisava tomar um ar depois de receber uma resposta dessas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1995, Nova York, Eric Lensheer esta dividindo apartamento com o seu amigo Charles Xavier, estavam estudando maneiras de se encontrar mais mutantes com mais rapidez e exatidão, foi no meio da conversa que Charles entregou um envelope com fotos e papeis explicativos que descreviam uma espécie de máquina.

-Esse mutante, que se autodenomina Forge, diz ser capaz de construir uma máquina que amplifica os poderes dos telepatas, ele diz que com ela se torna possível encontrar qualquer tipo de pessoa no planeta. Ele chama seu aparelho de Cérebro.

-Parece ser interessante.

A conversa dos dois é interrompida quando a campainha toca, Eric então vai atender. Era uma mulher acompanhando um casal de irmãos com oito anos de idade, Eric olha bem para os olhos da mulher com a impressão de já tela visto antes, depois de alguns minutos a ficha cai e ele percebe que essa mulher ele levou para cama faz alguns anos atrás.

-Você não veio devolver minha carteira, não é mesmo?

-Você é muito difícil de achar, tive que cruzar o mundo te procurando. Toma esses dois pentelhos, são seus.

-Como?

-São seus, parabéns. Levei mais do que a sua carteira quando sai daquele quarto de motel, levei esses dois na barriga.

A mulher entrega os meninos a Eric e vira as costas para sair dali.

-Hei, o que esta fazendo? Não pode abandoná-los aqui assim?

-Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer! Eu devia ter abandonado essas crianças em um saco de lixo logo que eles nasceram, eles são amaldiçoados, coisas estranhas acontecem quando estão por perto. Eu não agüento mais ter que viver com eles, pra mim já chega! Tchau e até nunca mais!

A mulher vai embora deixando as crianças para Eric cuidar, ele coça a cabeça e fica com cara de bobo sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já é onze da noite, falta uma hora para Magneto liberar a ogiva, é nesse mesmo instante que o grupo de heróis improvisados guiados por Jean Grey entra na ilha da Estátua da Liberdadeatravés de um pequeno barco pilotado por Logan e conseguido de maneira misteriosa.

-Venham, X-men, temos trabalho a fazer! – Falou Jean ao grupo.

-X-men? – Perguntou Scott.

-Precisamos de um nome legal, não concorda?

Os X-men desembarcam na ilha e correm o mais rápido possível até a entrada dela que fica em sua base, os quatro (Ororo, Logan, Scott e Jean) iam entrar nela quando são surpreendidos por um mutante agressivo, era Victor Creed, o Dentes de Sabre.

-HAHAHA, de todos os mutantes que eu esperava ver aqui o mais improvável era você, Wolverine.

-Nós já nos conhecemos?

-Me deixa refrescar a sua memória!

Victor começa a rosnar e a mostrar as garras ameaçadoramente, Logan aceita o desafio e ejeta suas laminas.

-Vão na frente, deixa que eu cuido desse cão de guarda!

Victor sai do caminho e deixa que os outros três X-men sigam até o topo da estátua, ele estava mais interessado em confrontar-se com o seu antigo aliado, Wolverine.

-Vamos ver se essas garras são tão boas quanto dizem!

Victor termina de falar e se joga em cima de Logan, uma batalha sangrenta tem inicio.


	5. Prova de fogo

**Capítulo 5:**

**Prova de fogo.**

Wolverine crava a sua garra direita no peito de Dentes de Sabre e espera que ele caia depois desse golpe, mas não é isso que acontece. Victor pega o punho de Logan e retira as laminas de seu peito como se não fossem nada, depois disso da um soco com toda sua força na cara de seu inimigo, Logan voa uns cinco metros antes de voltar a cair no chão.

-Você pode ter todo esse metal em seu corpo, mas o meu fator de cura sempre foi melhor que o seu!

-Corta o papo, xará, vem logo pra briga!

Dentes de Sabre se joga em Logan e consegue derrubá-lo, fica ajoelhado em cima dele e começa a desferir vários arranhões em seu rosto, a situação não custa a demorar, Wolverine consegue retirar ele de cima projetando o seu corpo pra frente e forçando Victor a sair. Os dois voltam a ficar de pé e a se encarar, depois de alguns segundos se encarando os dois se jogam um na direção do outro e começam a trocar arranhões, muito sangue jorra do corpo de Wolverine e de Dentes de Sabre tornando a briga muito equilibrada.

Enquanto isso, Ororo, Jean e Scott estão andando no interior da estatua, estavam indo em direção a escada quando uma força invisível golpeou os três e os jogou no chão.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou Ororo.

-É um velocista, ele é muito rápido para que possamos enxergá-lo. – Responde Jean.

Pietro se torna visível só no momento em que pega Ororo, depois ele volta a sumir quando sai correndo segurando ela pelo pescoço e a joga na parede com força fazendo um grande barulho devido ao impacto.

-Agora já chega!- Disse Ororo com cara de raiva.

A temperatura no lugar começa a baixar, uma forte nevasca cai no lugar e uma película de gelo cobre todo o piso, deixando o lugar escorregadio, Pietro acaba escorregando e caindo de cara no chão.

-Rápido, Scott, olhe para o garoto.- Disse Jean.

-Por quê?

-Vou ativar os seus poderes.

Um raio vermelho sai dos olhos de Scott e acertam Mercúrio em cheio, o garoto desmaia no mesmo instante. Depois de alguns segundos, os olhos de Scott voltam a ficar normais, era Jean bloqueando seus poderes novamente.

Wolverine estava com o corpo cheio de cortes profundos, mesmo para quem tem fator de cura esta sendo difícil se recuperar dos ataques de Victor. A luta é incessante e violenta, quanto mais brigam mais sangue é espalhado na entrada da estatua.

-Desista, baixinho. Você não pode comigo! – Diz Victor.

-Pode vir, babaca!

Dentes de Sabre pula novamente em direção de Logan com suas mãos para frente com o intuito de acertá-lo com as garras, nesse instante Wolverine crava suas garras bem nas palmas das mãos de Victor que grita de dor.

-O que você fez?

-Você não vai conseguir atacar ninguém por um bom tempo!

Com Dentes de Sabre incapacitado Wolverine tem a oportunidade perfeita de acabar com a briga, ele usa as duas mãos para dar um corte mortífero no pescoço de Victor, a cabeça dele quase é arrancada fora, mesmo assim ele só desmaia, mas pelo menos esta fora de combate por um bom tempo.

Scott, Jean e Ororo correm pelas escadas e vão subindo andar por andar até chegar ao topo da estátua, no meio do caminho eles encontram Logan que vai falar com eles.

-Não temos muito tempo, é bom se apressar!

-Como você chegou aqui em cima tão depressa?- Perguntou Scott.

-Tenho meus truques, rápido.

Os três foram correndo na frente e deram as costas para o suposto Wolverine, foi à oportunidade que ele precisava para dar um golpe na nuca de Ororo, deixando-a desacordada.

-Esta louco?- Perguntou Scott.

A resposta obtida pelo garoto foi um chute na barriga e uma joelhada na testa, ele fica meio tonto e cai no chão.

-Você não é o Logan.

O falso Wolverine começa então a mudar de forma, se transformando em uma mulher nua verde com cabelos ruivos.

-Sou Raven Dakholme, mas já aposentei esse nome faz tempo, agora sou a Mística e estou pronta para acabar com vocês.

Mística da uma voadora em Jean e a derruba das escadas, ela vai parar no andar inferior. Jean volta a ficar em pé, mas ainda esta um pouco tonta, não esperava levar um golpe tão forte, mas para sua sorte, Scott desce as escadas e vai tentar ajudá-la, apoiando-a no ombro.

-Não se preocupe, eu consegui nocautear ela.

Quando os dois já estavam subindo as escadas, outro Scott aparece no topo dela.

-Esse não sou eu! Rápido, desbloqueie meus poderes!

Jean assim o faz, um raio vermelho sai dos olhos de Scott e atinge o falso Summers em cheio o fazendo desmaiar e mostrando a sua real forma, a Mística.

-Vamos embora e carregue a Ororo, não temos tempo a perder.

Os três X-men chegam ao topo da Estátua da Liberdade, na tocha. Lá eles encontram Magneto, a ogiva e Groxo.

-Pegue eles, Groxo!- Ordena Magneto.

Groxo da um superpulo em direção aos X-men, ele abre sua boca e cospe uma gosma verde grudenta no corpo dos nossos heróis grudando-os no chão.

-Que merda é essa? – Pergunta Scott

-Esse é o poder do Groxo. – Diz Magneto. – Ele segrega um muco mais grudento que cola, é quase impossível se soltar. Se sintam sortudos, assistirão de camarote a destruição de Nova York.

-Acho que não, Xará.

Wolverine acaba de chegar à tocha, esta com as garras à mostra e pronto para usá-las. Groxo quando o vê cospe o seu muco em direção a ele, mas Logan consegue desviar do golpe e avança rapidamente na direção do seu adversário. Groxo começa a se desesperar com o avanço de Logan e começa a segregar muito muco e vomitar grandes quantidades em sua direção. Para o desespero de Groxo, Wolverine desvia de todos os seus golpes e consegue chegar perto dele o suficiente para segura-lo pelo pescoço e jogá-lo do alto da estatua para o distante chão.

-Agora é sua vez, cabeça de balde.

Wolverine estava andando na direção de Magneto pronto para cravar suas garras nele quando uma força invisível o prende ao chão e o impede de prosseguir.

-O que é isso?

-Você tem muito metal no corpo e eu sou o rei do magnetismo, espera mesmo ser capaz de me alcançar?

-Droga.

Magneto ergue Logan no ar usando o seu poder de controlar o metal e o joga da estatua, Wolverine cai vários metros até chegar ao chão, por sorte seus ossos são inquebráveis e ele não sofre muitos danos.

Enquanto a briga come solta no topo da estátua, no seu interior, Pietro acorda do desmaio e passa a imaginar centenas de corpos ao seu redor, então ele começa a reagir indo em direção ao seu pai e aos X-men. Voltando a tocha, Eric passa a ignorar completamente Scott, Jean e Ororo passando a se concentrar exclusivamente na manutenção da ogiva nuclear.

-Scott, tente olhar para Magneto, terei que liberar o seu poder para me concentrar em tirar toda essa gosma usando a minha telecinesia. – Disse Jean.

Os movimentos de Scott estavam muito restritos por causa da gosma e ele só consegue olhar para o lado esquerdo de Eric, quando Jean utiliza todo seu poder para se livrar da gosma, os poderes dos olhos de Scott voltam a funcionar e um raio vermelho é atirado deles e atinge poucos centímetros a frente de Eric, chamando sua atenção.

-Vamos, X-men, ataquem com tudo! – Comanda Jean.

Scott fica mantendo os seus olhos fechados para não saltar mais raios laser, Ororo começa a controlar o clima e invoca um raio dos céus que cai bem em cima de Magneto que grita de dor e cai de joelhos no chão.

-Seus traidores da raça! Farei vocês pagarem caro por isso!

Eric começa a controlar o metal da tocha da estátua, várias vigas de ferro voam e começam a cobrir Ororo, em poucos segundos ela fica presa no chão totalmente coberta por metal. A memória de ficar soterrada por vários dias quando criança volta à cabeça de Ororo e ela fica desesperada, da um enorme grito e perde o controle dos seus poderes evocando raios sem alvo fixo, um deles acerta Scott que acaba caindo no chão desacordado.

-Muito bem, criança, agora é entre mim e você. – Diz Magneto para Jean.

Jean faz um enorme esforço na tentativa de entrar na cabeça de Eric, ele percebe o plano dela e ri na sua cara.

-HAHAHA, enquanto eu estiver com esse capacete os meus pensamentos serão só meus!

Eric manipula um pedaço de metal e o molda usando os seus poderes para fazer com que ele se transformasse em uma espécie de lança. Depois ele atira o objeto, utilizando o seu magnetismo, em direção de Jean objetivando acertar o seu peito. Jean usa sua telecinesia para conter o avanço da lança, o esforço é imenso, pois o controle exercido no metal por Eric é muito mais intenso do que o controle que Jean exerce usando sua mente. Ela começa a sangrar pelo nariz, esta quase cedendo, poucos segundos depois Jean perde a concentração e desaba no chão fazendo com que Eric ficasse livre para matá-la, no entanto alguma coisa da um soco na barriga de Magneto e faz ele perder a concentração e larga a lança no chão.

-Pietro?

-Desculpe, pai, mas não posso permitir que o senhor mate tanta gente.

A força invisível que golpeou Magneto era Mercúrio que, utilizando da sua supervelocidade golpeou Eric enquanto ele estava distraído.

-Sempre soube que você era inútil, abomino o dia em que sua mãe meretriz entregou você e sua irmã para mim.

Pietro começa a chorar, mas isso lhe da forças para fazer mais uma coisa contra o pai, ele usa sua supervelocidade para retirar o capacete de Eric, deixando ele vulnerável a invasões mentais.

-Rápido, garota, faça alguma coisa!

-NÃO!

Jean aproveita a oportunidade e da um comando mental em Magneto que o força a dormir. Depois, ela se levanta e vai em direção de Pietro falar com ele.

-O que faremos com essa ogiva? Ela detonara em cinco minutos!

Pietro ficou olhando para Jean e para ogiva por alguns segundos antes de ter uma resposta.

-Deixa que eu cuido disso.

Pietro pega na ogiva e sai correndo o mais rápido possível para bem longe dali, levando o perigo para algum lugar afastado das vidas inocentes da cidade. Depois de ver Mercúrio partir, Jean vai cuidar dos seus amigos, ela desperta Scott (e volta a bloquear seus poderes para que ele possa enxergar sem provocar estragos), retira o metal de cima de Ororo usando sua telecinesia e vai andando com os dois amigos para a entrada da estátua com a intenção de sair dali e ver como Wolverine está.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1995, Nova Orleans, Eric sai de seu carro com uma menininha de oito anos, ela é sua filha, Wanda Maximoff, ela foi entregue junto de seu irmão (Pietro Maximoff) a Eric faz poucos meses. A garota é muito lindinha, branquinha de cabelos bem negros e cacheados, mas parece uma siganinha. É quase meia noite, Eric leva a garotinha até a porta de uma igreja e fala com ela.

-Espere o papai aqui, volto logo.

Eric da às costas a sua filha e a abandona ali, sentada na escadaria de entrada da igreja. De volta ao seu carro, Eric senta no banco de trás e conversa com o motorista, que muda de forma, se transformando de um homem normal a uma mulher verde, a Mística.

-Não é muita crueldade abandonar sua filha assim? – Pergunta Mística.

-Ela é só uma humana normal, não tem utilidade nenhuma para mim, ao contrario do seu irmão, ele é superveloz e tem muito potencial.

-Você é quem sabe.

Mística da partida no carro e vai para bem longe dali, enquanto isso,Wanda fica sozinha na escuridão da noite chorando e esperando que o seu pai volte logo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoje, um dia depois do atentado na Estátua da Liberdade, em um casarão de Westchester, Charles Xavier entra na sua nova casa (de cadeira de rodas devido ao atentado de Eric) e fica ansioso para se encontrar com os seus novos alunos. No salão principal da casa, Jean Grey mostra para Charles os mutantes que a ajudaram em sua missão, estavam todos de pé um ao lado do outro para facilitar a visualização do velho.

-Essa jovem é Ororo Munroe, o garoto se chama Scott Summers, o mais velho não tem a mínima idéia de quem é, mas optou por ser chamado de Logan.

-Estou impressionado, temi que vocês não pudessem dar conta do desafio que impus a vocês. – Comenta Xavier.

-Esta tudo muito bem, final feliz pra todo mundo. Agora quero a minha memória de volta como prometeram.

-Vocês terão muito mais do que isso, ensinarei vocês a controlar melhor seus poderes, lhes darei um lar e uma chance de mudar o mundo. Juntos poderão fazer um futuro melhor para humanos e mutantes, a luta vai ser árdua, pois há muitos homens como Magneto e os criadores do Arma X, teremos que lutar com perseverança.

-Quem disse que eu quero lutar? Só ajudei a guria porque ela me prometeu fazer com que eu voltasse a me lembrar de quem era.

-Muito bem, Logan. As portas de minha casa estarão sempre abertas se você quiser mudar de idéia.

Lugar desconhecido, em uma instalação militar vários mutantes são mantidos presos, essa é a base americana do Arma X e ela tem novos membros, Jason Statham esta andando nos corredores do andar dos prisioneiros em busca de um cativo especial, ao lado dele há um segurança que o esta guiando.

-Encontramos na Estátua da Liberdade os mutantes que planejavam destruir Nova York, eles eram Eric Lensheer( conhecido como Magneto), Victor Creed (Dentes de Sabre) e Mortimer Toynbe (Groxo). Se existiu mais gente envolvida, conseguiu escapar.

-Quero ver o prisioneiro Victor Creed. – Disse Jason Statham.

-Por aqui, por favor.

Eles andaram alguns metros à frente, Victor estava dentro de uma cela desacordado, tinha uma cicatriz enorme em seu pescoço, oriunda do ataque de Wolverine. Ódio estava estampado no rosto de Jason, ele queria matar aquele homem ali mesmo, só não o fazia porque os seus superiores tinham coisas muito mais cruéis em mente. Jason ficou olhando para o mutante e falou baixinho consigo mesmo.

-Você vai pagar caro pelo que fez a minha esposa, animal!

Pietro Maximoff esta desmaiado, boiando no meio do mar. No dia anterior, para evitar que a ogiva nuclear matasse milhões, ele correu sobre a água e foi até um ponto distante no mar, apesar de jogar a bomba fora antes de detonar a onda de impacto o atingiu deixando-o desacordado até o momento. Um barco de pesca que estava passando no lugar acaba de encontrá-lo boiando, um dos pescadores o viu e avisou seus colegas, poucos minutos depois, eles conseguem levar o garoto para dentro do barco.

-Ele ainda esta vivo?

-Esta sim. Só me pergunto como ele foi parar aqui.

-Isso não importa agora, o importante é a saúde dele.

Um dos pescadores sabia lições de primeiros socorros e começou a cuidar do rapaz, colocaram ele em uma mesa dentro da cabine e começaram a massagear o seu peito, Pietro da algum sinal de vida e sussurra alguma coisa bem baixinho, o pescador que cuidava dele coloca seu ouvido em sua boca para entender o que ele dizia.

-Wanda!

Cruzando o oceano, em um castelo medieval na Inglaterra, uma mulher de 20 anos olha para um caldeirão borbulhante, a moça tinha uma aparência gótica, cabelo curto negro, lápis nos olhos e roupas pretas. Dentro do caldeirão aparece a imagem de Pietro no liquido que estava sendo preparado, a moça ao ver aquilo sorri.


	6. Memória

**Capítulo 6:**

**Memórias.**

Em Westchester há uma mansão que agora serve como residência e base de operações para o novo grupo mutante, os X-men. A casa é enorme e tem vários cômodos e sessões, foi feita no intuito de ser uma escola, por isso salas de aulas, enfermaria e laboratório são coisas presentes nela assim como quartos para acomodar os alunos. Dentro do laboratório Scott Summers esta tendo uma conversa com Charles Xavier, seus olhos estão vendados para que ele não provoque nenhum acidente com os seus raios lasers letais.

-Use isso, filho. - Disse Charles Xavier.

Scott pega os óculos que lhe foram entregues e coloca em seu rosto, tudo isso sem abrir os seus olhos.

-Pode abrir os olhos, filho.

Scott abre seus olhos esperando que algum desastre acontecesse, mas estava tudo em paz, nada foi destruído.

-Como? Como isso é possível?

-Esses óculos foram confeccionados com quartzo rubi, um material que é imune aos seus raios lasers. Com esses óculos você não irá precisar que algum telepata esteja por perto desativando os seus poderes, como o que aconteceu na Estátua da Liberdade.

-Não vou tirá-los por nada.

-Tenho outra surpresa para você.

Xavier guiou sua cadeira de rodas até uma mesa que estava perto deles e apanhou um visor que estava servindo como peso de papel.

-Quero que você use esse visor quando estiver nas missões, é mais pratico e vem com um regulador de intensidade.

Scott ficou bastante animado, só uma coisa ainda o deixava meio frustrado, como o visor e os óculos são vermelhos, ver através deles fazia com que tudo a sua volta ficasse com certo tom avermelhado.

Logan, ou Wolverine, esta deitado em uma cama na enfermaria, na mesma sala esta Jean Grey em pé e atrás da cama com as mãos na cabeça de Logan tentando estabelecer um contato mental.

-Isso vai dar mesmo certo, guria? Gostaria que o careca fizesse isso, ele me pareceu ser mais experiente.

-Não se preocupe, fui muito bem treinada por ele, sou mais do que capaz de ler a sua mente e solucionar a sua amnésia. Do que você se lembra?

-Me lembro de participar de um programa Arma X e de treinar com um samurai chamado Ogun, mais nada. Coisas como o meu nome verdadeiro e minha família não consigo lembrar.

-Tudo bem, vamos remediar isso.

Jean e Logan fecham os olhos e se concentram, seus corpos permaneceram na enfermaria, mas as suas mentes foram transportadas para dentro de uma das lembranças de Logan. Os dois agora estavam no meio do pasto, várias pessoas usando roupas do século XIX estavam ao redor de uma mulher morta estendida no chão, foi um assassinato brutal, marcas de garras e dentadas eram facilmente reconhecidas.

-Que negócio é esse? – Perguntou Logan.

-Me diz você, estamos dentro de sua cabeça agora, essa é uma das suas memórias mais antigas.

-Veja só a roupa dessas pessoas. Será que sou tão velho assim?!

-É melhor agente descobrir qual dessas pessoas é você.

Os dois ficaram olhando por todos os lados, estavam invisíveis para a multidão (cerca de 20 pessoas) a final eles estão dentro de uma recordação, nada daquilo era real, pelo menos não agora.

-Não estou me reconhecendo em nenhum desses rostos.

Logan ficou olhando para a cara de todos que estavam presentes, ele ia de um lado para o outro atravessando as pessoas como se fossem nuvens, só parou de andar quando um pequeno garoto chamou sua atenção, era um rapazinho de apenas oito anos, seu semblante lembra muito o de Logan. O menino estava vestido com roupas de gala da época, o que tornava seu visual um pouco engraçado para olhos modernos.

-Será que esse garotinho sou eu?

-Talvez.

Wolverine ficou encarando o rapaz por cerca de um minuto, depois disso o menino soltou um berro e correu para longe dali.

-Será que ele nos viu?

-Impossível, não podemos interferir em uma lembrança.

Logan e Jean resolveram seguir o menino para saber mais sobre ele e o que ele representava, o garoto corria muito rápido até mesmo para alguém de sua idade, parecia que estava fugindo do próprio cão, não se importava com nada que estava em sua volta, se embrenhava no mato sem se importar com sua roupa que ficou toda machucada.

-Aonde esse moleque vai com tanta pressa?

-Não sei, Logan. Mesmo assim acho melhor continuar seguindo-o.

O menino vai parar em um grande casarão que ficava no final da fazenda, o rapaz abre a porta e entra na casa. A mansão é enorme, consegue ser maior até do que a de Charles Xavier, o menino sobe as escadas intermináveis e entra em um dos quartos no segundo andar, há um homem ali dentro, escondido nas sombras.

-Pegaram à mamãe, pai. Pegaram à mamãe! – Dizia o garoto enquanto chorava descontroladamente.

Jean e Logan chegam ao quarto poucos segundos depois do menino entrar, Wolverine olha para o sujeito escondido nas sombras e anda em sua direção tentando descobrir sua identidade.

-Tome cuidado, Logan. – Disse Jean.

-É só uma memória, você mesmo disse. Não posso perder a oportunidade de descobrir quem é o meu pai.

-Nós nem sabemos se esse garoto é mesmo você.

Logan parou a poucos centímetros do homem, mesmo assim não conseguiu ver direito o seu rosto, pois o lugar estava muito escuro. Ele então ficou esperando até que a figura misteriosa saísse da sombra e revelasse o seu rosto, alguns segundos se passaram e o homem deu um passo à frente aparecendo para a luz.

-Já esta na hora de virar um homem, garoto.

O homem misterioso não parecia com nenhum ser humano que Jean e Logan já tinham visto antes, ele tinha quase dois metros de altura, também tinha o corpo todo coberto de pelos, além de possuir uma cara de lobo, parecia por completo com um lobisomem.

-Mas que diabos? – Dizia Logan que estava face a face com o lobisomem e não acreditava no que via, ficando com os olhos e a boca abertos.

-Hora de acordar, garou!

O lobisomem tinha garras pontiagudas e ele a usa para atacar Wolverine enfiando o seu dedo polegar no peito de Logan que da um grito de dor. A mente de Logan volta para o seu corpo na enfermaria da mansão Xavier, ele acorda muito assustado e vai checar o seu peito, havia uma ferida ali.

-Você não disse que memórias não são reais, Jean?

-Isso nunca me aconteceu antes, não sei o que dizer.

-Não importa, preciso voltar.

-Esta louco? Você foi ferido, se não fosse seu fator de cura estaria morto agora.

-Ele me chamou de garou, preciso descobrir o que é isso. Use seu truque mental e me leve de volta, agora sozinho.

Logan volta a se deitar na cama e fecha seus olhos esperando que Jean o levasse de volta a suas lembranças. Jean Grey volta a colocar as mãos na cabeça do homem e usa seu poder para revelar a ele o seu passado.

Em uma base militar que fica em algum lugar desconhecido dos EUA, alguns mutantes são mantidos presos, entre eles esta Eric Lensheer que esta sendo mantido em uma cela privado de seus poderes, pois esta usando um colar inibidor, colar que tem a propriedade de anular habilidades mutantes. Nesse momento Eric (que esta vestido todo de branco, uniforme padrão dessa carceragem) esta recebendo a visita do general William Stryker e de um segurança gordo.

-Vamos lá, Eric. Quero que me conte tudo o que sabe sobre Xavier, o seu comparsa.

-Ele deixou de ser meu comparsa quando o joguei do quinto andar de um prédio.

-Senhor segurança, já sabe o que fazer.

O segurança pega seu cacetete e da um golpe seguro na cabeça de Eric que o faz cair da cadeira e ficar estatelado no chão. Depois disso William pega uma seringa de conteúdo duvidoso e aplica na nuca de Eric.

-Agora me conte, Eric. Qual o maior segredo de Charles Xavier?

-O Cérebro.

Enquanto isso no instituto Xavier, Charles esta na biblioteca da instituição. Apesar de ser chamada assim, o lugar não possui um único livro, era nesse lugar que a máquina rastreadora de mutantes, o Cérebro, era guardada. O Cérebro era uma máquina estranha, para usá-la bastava o telepata colocar o seu capacete que era conectado a vários fios que iam em direção ao teto. Charles Xavier esta nesse momento usando o capacete do Cérebro e se concentrando, queria encontrar mais mutantes para juntar a sua equipe, os X-men. Visões passam a aparecer para Charles enquanto ele estava ligado à máquina, vários mutantes estavam sendo presos e sendo levados até uma base militar, todos estavam indo contra a sua vontade, aquilo era uma ação anti-mutante intolerável e precisava ser detida. Charles Xavier retira o capacete, ele acaba de encontrar uma nova missão para os seus X-men.

Wolverine estava novamente dentro de uma das suas memórias perdidas, mas desta vez ele estava sem a companhia de Jean Grey. Logan esta em um casamento, os noivos eram um homem alto (quase dois metros), branco e possuidor de costeleta e bigode, a mulher era branca e ruiva, era a mesma mulher que foi morta por mordidas e garras na recordação visitada por Logan anteriormente.

-Senhor Andrew Howlett, você aceita Agatha como sua legitima mulher para amá-la e respeita-la até o dia de sua morte? – Dizia o padre.

-Sim. - Confirmou o homem.

Logan assistia aquilo tudo sem entender o que aquela cena significava, ele foi chegando mais perto do casal e ficou ao lado do marido que estava a completar seus votos matrimoniais. Tudo estava correndo na maior normalidade, até o momento em que o marido da um surto e agarra Logan pelo pescoço.

-Você não devia ter voltado, pequeno garou!

As pessoas que estavam na igreja pareciam não estar enxergando a briga que estava prestes a acontecer, eles reagiam como se nada além de um casamento normal estivesse acontecendo.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou Logan.

-Não reconhece mais o seu papai, James? Sou eu, Andrew Howlett, o homem que teve o desprazer de te fazer.

O homem da um soco no estomago de Logan e o faz voar uns quatro metros antes de cair no chão. Wolverine se levanta e ejeta as suas garras, estava preparado para entrar em uma briga.

-Quer brincar, não é?

Andrew retirou sua camisa e começou a sofrer uma bizarra transformação, seu corpo estava ficando peludo, dentes e garras começaram a aparecer. Em poucos segundos o homem que estava se casando acaba por se transformar em um lobisomem, o mesmo que havia cravado suas garras no peito de Logan horas atrás. Os dois se jogam um na direção do outro, quando iam se chocar e começar a briga o cenário muda, Logan não esta mais na presença do lobisomem, foi transportado até um templo japonês, ele e um outro homem que apareceu ao seu lado agora usam roupas de samurai.

-Você é Ogun, certo? Me lembro de você. – Disse Logan.

-Ainda tentando se lembrar de seu passado, jovem rapaz?

-É, e espero que você me ajude. O que é um garou?

-Me diz você, afinal você é um deles.

-Como assim?

-Filhos de lobisomens herdam alguns poderes dos pais, apesar de não conseguirem se transformar em um hibrido lobo e homem algumas habilidades lupinas são passadas para eles. De onde você acha que seus sentidos aguçados e seu fator de cura vieram?

-Eu? Filho de lobisomem?

-Isso mesmo, você é um garou. Te trouxe até aqui para lembrar você de uma das suas habilidades, depois de recorda-la será fácil derrotar o seu pai. É melhor nos apressarmos, pois ele esta chegando.

-Que habilidade seria essa?

-Fúria animal.

Logan fica sentado em pose de meditação por horas enquanto Ogun conta a ele todos os segredos de sua nova habilidade, depois de ouvir tudo o que Ogun tinha a dizer, Wolverine passa a se sentir preparado para ter um novo confronto com o seu pai. Bastou Logan se levantar para que o cenário a sua volta retornasse a se alterar, desta vez Wolverine estava no meio de uma floresta trajando sua roupa normal (uma calça jeans e uma camisa regata cinza). Andrew Howlett aparece novamente para ele, já em sua forma de lobisomem.

-Muito bem, lobinho. Vamos terminar o que começamos.

Os dois se jogam um na direção do outro com as garras preparadas para o combate, seria uma luta feroz e sangrenta.

O corpo físico de Logan ainda esta deitado na enfermaria do instituto Xavier, apesar dos esforços de Jean Grey em trazê-lo de volta ele não quer acordar. Por causa disso Jean chama Charles Xavier e pede a ajuda dele.

-Eu fiz como o senhor pediu. Ele esta nesse momento em um coma induzido relembrando o seu passado, já se passaram horas e não consigo chamá-lo de volta.

-Isso se deve ao fato dele não querer acordar. Sinto muito, mas a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar.

Enquanto isso, dentro da cabeça de Logan, uma batalha feroz esta acontecendo e Wolverine fica na pior. Andrew é muito mais forte que Logan e depois de vários minutos de briga, Wolverine fica todo ensangüentado.

-Já desiste, moleque?

-Nunca!!

Uma aura vermelha começa a cobrir Logan da cabeça aos pés, os seus olhos ficam de um vermelho intenso e ele começa a rosnar como uma fera raivosa.

-Isso, garoto, mostre as garras pro papai, mostra.

-GRRRR!!!

Wolverine da um corte no peito do lobisomem tirando muito sangue dele e o fazendo andar para trás, o monstro começa a recuar. Wolverine aproveita a oportunidade para atacar incessantemente o seu pai, ele da vários cortes em direção ao seu pai até o momento que consegue derrota-lo. Sem forças, Andrew acaba jogado no chão todo ensangüentado e retorna a sua forma humana.

-Isso mesmo, James. A fúria é a minha maior herança use-a bem.

Wolverine estava completamente insano e já ia perfurar a cabeça do próprio pai, fez pose de ataque mais recuou. A sua humanidade estava voltando.

-Tudo isso serviu só para eu aprender a usar minha fúria?

-Acredite, você vai precisar dela muito em breve.

-Você quis me ajudar então?

-Só estou tentando equilibrar as coisas, quando o resto da sua família chegar... Bem, eles não vão dar trégua.

-Família? Que família? Quem são meus parentes? O meu nome é mesmo James Howlett?

-Ta na hora de acordar, garoto.

Logan abre os olhos assustado, não esta mais na floresta ou em qualquer outro cenário produzido pela sua mente, ele esta de volta a mansão Xavier deitado em uma cama da enfermaria.

-Acho que me chamo James Howlett e sou filho de lobisomem.

Logan se levanta e olha ao seu lado, Charles Xavier e Jean Grey estavam próximos à cama. O careca ouve o que ele diz e da o seu parecer.

-Logan, acho que sua experiência não passou de pura fantasia criada por você durante o seu trauma. Coisas assim são muito comuns.

-Mais pareceu tão real.

-Sinto muito, rapaz, mas poder mutante tem limite. Não acredito que exista alguém que possa viver desde o século XIX até os dias de hoje, e essa história de lobisomem, francamente...

Canadá, É meia noite, a lua esta cheia e brilha intensamente no céu. No meio do mato uma mulher corre desesperadamente para garantir a sua vida, por mais que ela corra não consegue se afastar do seu perseguidor, por fim ela tropeça em um galho e cai no chão. Olhando para trás a moça olha para a face da figura que transmite tanto horror para ela, um lobisomem sai do meio do mato grunhindo com os dentes prontos para abocanhar a jovem indefesa.


	7. Matéria de primeira página

**Capítulo 7:**

**Matéria de primeira página.**

Era oito da noite, Jason Statham esta sentado atrás de uma mesa de bar trajando roupas civis (casaco marrom e uma calça bege), bebendo e fumando. Estava aguardando por uma pessoa, eis que outra aparece, um quarentão negro de cabelo bem calvo segurando um saco de supermercado na mão esquerda que pingava sem parar.

-Você é o cara que trabalha com mutantes, certo? Você é Jason Statham?

-O que quer de mim?

-Bem, tudo começou ontem. Um cara estava azarando minha namorada e eu resolvi comprar briga, sabe como é. Isso seria normal, se o homem não tivesse agarrado minha mão e rido estranhamente, sua mão era torta e isso me deixou assustado. Acho que aquele homem jogou uma magia mutante em mim, essa manhã caguei um treco que acho que era o meu coração. Veja, trouxe para você examinar.

Jason fez cara de nojo e se negou a olhar o conteúdo da sacola.

-Saia daqui, homem. Não sou solução para problema de ninguém.

-Mas, eu...

-SAIA!

O homem ficou chateado e de cabeça baixa, mas saiu do bar sem causar mais transtornos a Jason. No exato momento que ele saia, outra pessoa entrava, esse sim era quem Jason tanto aguardava, um homem branco com cabelos compridos que iam até o fim do pescoço, ele também tinha um bigode que era ligado a um cavanhaque.

-Você é Ben Urich, repórter do Clarim Diário? –Perguntou Jason.

-Isso mesmo, você deve ser Jason Statham, certo?

-Por favor, sente-se.

Ben pega uma cadeira e vai sentar na frente de Jason, só tendo a mesa entre eles.

-Muito bem, que histórias você tem pra me contar sobre o Arma X?

-Cara, é difícil encontrar uma pessoa que tenha acreditado no pronunciamento do presidente. Sabe como é, pessoas com super-poderes é difícil de engolir, mas é a pura verdade, minha esposa foi morta por uma delas. Por causa disso me uni ao projeto.

-Me conte mais. O que esse projeto faz?

-Seqüestramos os mutantes de seus lares e potencializamos suas habilidades, seja com ossos de adamantium ou com manipulação genética, depois os usamos na guerra contra os outros de sua espécie, ou então contra os inimigos dos EUA.

-Pode me dar um exemplo?

-Vou contar a história de um imigrante russo que encontramos no Texas, ele trabalhava para a máfia e tinha a habilidade de transformar seu corpo em aço orgânico, o nome dele é Piotr Rasputin se não me engano, o apelidamos de Colossus.

-Nossa! O que fizeram com ele?

-Você soube de uns terroristas que estavam mantendo vários americanos reféns no Afeganistão? Usamos esse grandão para acabar com esses muçulmanos e resgatar as vítimas, foi impressionante, não tinha arma de fogo que parasse o homem e ele estraçalhava o crânio dos inimigos sem pensar duas vezes. Tudo isso graças ao nosso método inovador de controle mental.

-Controle mental?

-Isso mesmo, o governo canadense encontrou um mutante chamado Jason Wyngarde, ele tem o poder de criar ilusões e controlar a mente das outras pessoas. Bem, o Arma X conseguiu sintetizar uma droga que é extraída de sua coluna, quem recebe uma aplicação dela na nuca faz tudo o que agente quiser. Não é demais?

Bem Urich pediu ao garçom para que trouxesse uma cerveja, enquanto isso ficava passando a mão pela própria cabeça tentando engolir toda aquela informação.

-Quer a minha opinião – Diz Ben. – Acho o que vocês fazem desumano, por mais estranhos que essas pessoas possam parecer elas ainda são humanas, deveriam ter direitos como qualquer um.

-Você diz isso porque não sabe o que eles são capazes de fazer e do quanto filhos da puta eles são, um exemplo foi John Kennedy, ele se suicidou por causa de um mutante sabia?

-Como assim? Todo mundo sabe que ele foi assassinado, que história maluca é essa?

-Uma semana antes do atentado o presidente viu sua esposa na cama, e com a maior cara de prazer, transando com um mutante com cara de cobra totalmente asqueroso. Depois de ser corneado por um monstro, qualquer um pensaria em suicídio, mas ele não era qualquer um, tinha que morrer em grande estilo. Kennedy contratou um assassino particular e o pagou para que o matasse na frente de todo mundo, para que ficasse provado que ele foi vítima de seus inimigos e não da própria vergonha.

-Tem como provar isso?

-Sabe a mulher de John Kennedy? Ela teve um filho daquele mutante, o bebê nasceu com a cara de víbora do pai, era totalmente asqueroso e para não se tornar de conhecimento público mataram o menino. Tiraram foto dele e tudo sabia? Esta guardada a sete chaves na base militar do Arma X.

O garçom veio trazer a bebida de Urich e a deixou na mesa, Ben pegou ela e ficou sorvendo dois grandes goles, depois limpou a boca com a manga da camisa.

-Estou ficando curioso, quero saber mais. Quero saber sobre as experiências que fazem com os mutantes.

-Eu acompanho a maioria delas, mas tem que ser muito macho para agüentar assistir a esse show de horrores.

-Dê um exemplo.

-Muito bem, certa vez pegamos um mutante e tentamos avaliar o seu nível de resistência, o trancamos nu dentro de um frigorífico e depois colocamos seus braços congelados perto de água fervente. Nunca vi um grito de dor tão desesperado quanto aquele.

-Vocês são monstruosos!

-Não fique tão bravinho, alguns dos nossos rapazes estão fazendo um estudo bíblico a respeito deles sabia? Eles chegaram à conclusão de que mutantes não tem alma.

-Diziam a mesma coisa dos escravos negros.

-Isso não importa, as leis de direitos humanos não são aplicáveis quando tratamos de mutantes, palavra do próprio presidente.

-Por causa disso vocês fazem o diabo, não é mesmo?

-Não nos taxe como monstros, o que fazemos tem um propósito. Precisamos dos mutantes mais poderosos para combater os outros mutantes.

-É tão necessário assim combater mutantes?

-Claro, eles são uma ameaça à segurança dos cidadãos e isso é inegável. Alguns deles podem derreter cérebros e mover cidades inteiras com a força da mente. Infelizmente todos eles usam esses dons para fins perversos e egoístas.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza de que são tão perversos?

-Pelos casos que eu passei a analisar quando entrei para o Arma X, é uma coisa mais bizarra do que a outra. Eles fazem os piores Serial Killers parecerem mocinhas ou coroinhas de igreja, nunca vi nada tão cruel quanto estes mutantes.

-Me conte sobre um desses casos.

-Certa vez entramos em um prédio em que só aconteciam coisas bizarras, em três semanas apareceram três homicidas, sete suicídios e nove mutilações graves.

-Nossa! Isso é realmente terrível, mas o que tem haver com os mutantes?

-Descobrimos que o responsável por essas tragédias era uma jovem garota de nome desconhecido, ela gostava de se chamar de Míssil Adolescente Megassônico. Ela é uma jovem pálida de cabelos negros bem compridos, enfim, ela tem o dom de trazer a tona o que as pessoas tinham de pior. Nós a capturamos e a levamos para base e passamos a estudá-la, foi ela sair do prédio que os eventos bizarros pararam de acontecer. Como pode ver essas criaturas são mesmo um bando de aberrações monstruosas.

-Você não pode culpar toda uma raça só com base em casos isolados, se vingar de toda uma raça só porque um deles matou sua mulher é idiotice, e se o assassino fosse um humano normal? Você iria querer matar todos os humanos? Acho que não, pois você é um deles.

Tocar no assunto da morte da mulher de Jason Statham o deixou profundamente irritado, ele então aumenta o seu tom de voz, estava totalmente convicto de que os mutantes eram uma ameaça, já quase beirando o fanatismo.

-Escuta aqui, você não sabe do que eles são capazes, um grupo dessas aberrações roubou uma ogiva nuclear de uma base militar e tentou explodir Nova York há cinco semanas. Pra nossa sorte eles foram detidos por algum herói anônimo.

-Já passou pela sua cabeça que esse herói anônimo possa ser um mutante também? Derrotar um grupo de criminosos pós-humanos não parece ser tarefa para qualquer um.

-Duvido muito, quando a coisa aperta, essa laia costuma ficar unida. Por exemplo, descobrimos que o mutante responsável pelo roubo da ogiva, Eric Lensheer, tem um cúmplice. O nome dele é Charles Xavier, ele também esta formando um grupinho de super-aberrações.

-Podemos esperar por mais uma tentativa de explodir Nova York então?

-Não conte com isso, o projeto Arma X já esta planejando um ataque a esse homem em sua própria casa enquanto ele esta dormindo. Atacaremos hoje a meia noite.

-Tenho que tirar fotos disso! Você tem o endereço de Charles Xavier?

-Claro que tenho, serei eu que coordenarei o ataque.

Jason pegou papel e caneta do bolso e começou a escrever.

-Aqui é onde ele mora, em uma mansão bem luxuosa em Westchester.

-Muito obrigado pela informação, lhe devo uma.

-Pode esperar que eu vou cobrar.

Ben Urich se levantou e foi em direção a saída do bar, na porta ele se encontrou com um jovem de 17 anos, branco e bem magro, com cabelos e olhos castanhos. O garoto tinha uma câmera fotográfica profissional pendurada no pescoço, era um fotografo.

-Vamos, Peter, temos uma notícia para cobrir.

-Aonde vamos?

-Westchester.

Algumas horas depois, já era quase meia noite, Ben Urich e o fotografo Peter Parker estavam de tocaia no meio do mato do jardim da propriedade de Charles Xavier. Estavam lá faz uma hora e o garoto já estava começando a ficar impaciente.

-Senhor Urich, tem certeza que a casa é essa?

-Claro, tenho anos de jornalismo e nunca cometi um erro tão grave como errar o endereço de uma matéria.

-Tem primeira vez pra tudo.

-Quieto, vai acontecer alguma coisa. Fique com a câmera preparada!

Nove furgões militares apareceram e estacionaram próximo a mansão Xavier, cerca de quarenta soldados saíram de dentro deles em silencio absoluto, um deles foi até a porta e a abriu com muita facilidade utilizando de um aparelho bem moderno que serve para destrancar portas sem provocar nenhum barulho.

-Esta tirando fotos, Peter?

Peter Parker estava embasbacado demais para exibir qualquer reação, ele só despertou do estado de "transe" quando Ben começou a sacudi-lo pelo braço.

-O que esta esperando? Tire algumas fotos, seu trouxa!

Peter começou a tirar fotos freneticamente, enquanto isso Ben Urich prestava atenção em tudo o que acontecia na casa, sons de tiros e de briga são ouvidos, alguma coisa grave estava acontecendo naquela casa.

-Será que da pra nos aproximarmos mais? – Perguntou Urich.

-É um pouco arriscado, mas eu acho que vale a pena.

Os dois foram andando abaixados até uma das janelas da instituição, ela ficava na cozinha, queriam ver o que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Ficaram impressionados ao ver um homem de garras cortando vários soldados enquanto levava tiros tranqüilizantes, o homem parecia invencível, nada que os soldados faziam parecia ser capaz de detê-lo, em poucos minutos o homem matou todos os cinco soldados que estavam atirando nele, depois foi para fora da cozinha e saiu do alcance da vista de Ben Urich e Peter Parker.

-Você tirou fotos disso?

-Claro, senhor. Pra onde vamos agora?

-Me acompanhe, tenho certeza que encontraremos mais coisas para fotografar.

Os dois foram se esgueirando no canto da parede até a parte da frente da mansão, estavam escondidos no canto direito da casa e ficaram impressionados ao ver quatro pessoas desmaiadas serem levadas pelos soldados em macas para dentro dos furgões, eram duas mulheres e dois homens, um careca e outro com um visor esquisito.

-Vamos tire fotos disso!

Peter obedece às ordens de Urich e passa a tirar fotos dos mutantes sendo levados presos.

-J.J Jameson vai ter um surto quando ver nossa matéria publicada.

-Tudo bem, mas antes vamos ter que sair daqui.

Os dois ficaram escondidos e passaram a esperar que os soldados saíssem dali, ficaram cerca de meia hora aguardando, tempo suficiente para testemunharem os soldados levando uma máquina escondida para dentro de um furgão, era uma coisa estranha que era presa a um capacete. Peter não perdeu tempo e tratou logo de tirar boas fotos dela. Depois que os soldados colocaram a máquina em um dos furgões, eles partiram e sumiram da vista deles.

-HAHAHAHAHA, essa é a matéria do ano, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Peter olhava com estranheza a cara de felicidade insana que Ben Urich fazia, mas estava feliz por ter realizado uma boa reportagem.

Manhã seguinte, o jornal Clarim Diário do dia já continha a matéria feita por Ben Urich que falava sobre a prisão de terroristas mutantes e sobre o Arma X, ganhou primeira página, não era qualquer notícia, era especial. Nesse mesmo dia o dono do jornal (um homem chamado J.J. Jameson, um senhor de cinqüenta anos de cabelos pretos achatados e com mechas brancas nos cantos, também possui um bigodinho que lembrava o de Hitler) resolveu falar com Ben e Peter em seu escritório e dar seus parabéns pela matéria.

-Essa matéria com certeza é a mais quente do ano. Bem melhor do que aquela porcaria que falava sobre o boato da existência de um justiceiro aracnídeo.

-Essa não é boato, tiramos fotos e tudo. – Disse Ben Urich.

Jameson folheou o jornal e deu uma espiada nas fotos da matéria, uma delas aparecia um homem com garras matando soldados e na outra algumas figuras estranhas sendo levadas em macas para dentro de furgões suspeitos.

-Vocês devem ter se arriscado muito nisso. Precisamos de repórteres com a coragem de vocês no Clarim Diário.

Em outra parte de Nova York, na base militar do Arma X, o general William Stryker lia o Clarim Diário com ódio estampado no rosto, ele foi logo falar com Jason.

-Como isso foi acontecer? Nossa missão era secreta!

-Isso não acontecera de novo, senhor.

-Acho bom mesmo, ou vou chamar outra pessoa para o seu cargo.

Em Westchester, Wolverine esta andando pelas ruas farejando o ar na tentativa de sentir o cheiro do rastro deixado pelas pessoas que capturaram seus colegas de equipe (sim, esse é um dom de Logan, tem um faro mais apurado do que a maioria dos animais). No meio do caminho ele para em uma banca de revistas e fica impressionado quando vê uma foto do instituto Xavier estampado na primeira página do Clarim Diário.

Ele sente um pouco de revolta por ver a tragédia que o abateu ser transformada em entretenimento para as massas.

-Vou fuder com esses putos.


	8. Pandemônio total

**Capítulo 8:**

**Pandemônio total.**

Ororo Munroe acordou com uma forte enxaqueca, olhou para os lados e percebeu que não estava mais no instituto Xavier, ela estava vestida de branco e acorrentada em uma cela estranha, ao lado dela estavam Scott e Jean, ambos na mesma situação.

-Scott, Jean, Acordem!

Apesar das suplicas de Ororo, Scott continuava em um forte sono, somente Jean acordou e foi falar com ela.

-O que é isso? É tudo real?

-Que pergunta idiota é essa, Jean? É claro que é real!

-Se isso é verdade, onde estamos? Cadê o professor e Logan?

-Não sei, só espero que eles não estejam em situação parecida com a nossa e que estejam vindo nos resgatar.

William Stryker estava acompanhado de dois guardas na cela onde Xavier era mantido preso, o telepata mais poderoso do mundo não conseguia fazer nada devido ao colar inibidor que estava usando no pescoço.

-O que quer de mim? Quem é você?

-Desculpe, onde estavam meus modos? Sou o general William Stryker, eu comando o Arma X e preciso de você para eliminar todos os mutantes da Terra.

-Que insanidade é essa?

-Não se finja de tolo, eu sei do que é capaz. O seu amigo Magneto me revelou tudo, sei que você tem uma máquina chamada Cérebro e que com ela você pode entrar na mente de todos os seres vivos da Terra.

-Nunca ajudarei você em seus planos loucos!

-Vai sim, querendo ou não.

Stryker retirou uma seringa do bolso e foi em direção a Charles, ele aplicou-a na nuca do homem e esperou alguns segundos até que a droga fizesse efeito. Os olhos de Charles Xavier ficaram totalmente vagos, contemplando o vazio. O plano de Stryker estava dando certo.

Enquanto isso, na sala de audiovisual da base militar do Arma X, Jason Statham assistia as câmeras de segurança com olhar de satisfação no rosto, elas mostravam que o complexo estava recebendo uma "visita", Wolverine estava entrando no lugar.

-O que faremos, senhor? –Perguntou o homem que estava sentado a mesa, controlando as imagens.

-Eu li o arquivo desse homem, ele é demais para qualquer um de nossos soldados convencionais, deixe-o entrar. Vamos usar um peso pesado.

Fazia mais de cinco minutos que Logan havia entrado no complexo, ele estava achando estranho o fato de não ter encontrado uma alma viva dentro daquele lugar até agora. Depois de caminhar por incontáveis corredores e salas vazias, Wolverine finalmente encontra uma pessoa, infelizmente é a que ele menos gostaria de encontrar, Wade Wilson aparece em sua frente com sua tradicional calça militar e camiseta vermelha.

-Wolverine, meu caro amigo!

Logan ejeta suas garras no exato momento em que Wade começa a falar.

-Quer um segundo round? Já o derrotei uma vez, posso fazer de novo.

-Acho difícil depois que descobri o meu verdadeiro dom genético.

-Que baboseira é essa.

-Você vai ver.

Wade retira a sua camisa e a joga no chão, ele passa a fazer força, seus dentes estavam colados e seus olhos arregalados.

-Que porcaria é essa? – Perguntou Logan.

O corpo de Wade começou a ficar coberto por um pêlo branco, ele passou a ter dois metros e ficou muito mais musculoso, garras e dentes afiados também se fizeram presentes nele.

-Wendigo!

Quando a bizarra transformação de Wade se completou ele se atirou em Logan e deu um belo soco de direita na cara dele, Wolverine saiu voando e só parou quando atingiu com força a parede (inclusive fazendo uma rachadura nela).

-Muito bem, quem disse que não gosto de desafio.

Os olhos de Logan começaram a ficar bem vermelhos, uma energia rubra estava envolvendo todo o seu corpo, mais uma vez Wolverine estava atingindo um estado de fúria animal.

-GRRRRAAAUUUGHHH!!!!

Foi com um rosnado que Logan abandonou por completo a sua humanidade, ele agora era uma fera incontrolável. Sem poder raciocinar direito, só utilizando de sua agressividade, Wolverine atacava o seu inimigo sem dó nem piedade, desferindo rasgões a esmo. Wade não poderia ficar parado enquanto Logan o golpeava, com a mesma ferocidade, ele atinge Logan com as suas garras.

-Wendigo, Wendigo. – Essa é a única palavra pronunciada por Wade depois que ele sofreu a transformação.

Charles Xavier estava fora de sua cela, havia sido levado por Stryker e pelos guardas a uma outra sala, o Cérebro estava sendo guardado lá e ele estava o utilizando.

-Calma, menina, vamos encontrar todos eles. –Dizia Xavier.

-Menina? Com quem ele esta falando? – Perguntou um dos guardas.

-É assim mesmo, isso faz parte da alucinação provocada pela droga que aplicamos nele. – Respondeu William.

Vendo pela percepção de Charles Xavier, ele não estava na base do Arma X, mas sim em seu instituto falando com uma garotinha de cinco anos assustada que não parava de falar.

-Vamos, professor. Os mutantes estão em perigo, o senhor precisa localizar todos eles.

-Filha, se eu utilizar muita potência vou matá-los.

-E se usar pouca não irá encontrar todos. Vamos, professor, os seus X-men estão precisando de você.

-Tem razão, vou usar todo o meu poder nisso.

No mesmo instante que Charles intensifica o seu uso do Cérebro, todos os mutantes ao redor do mundo são acometidos de uma forte dor de cabeça, tão intensa que parece que elas vão explodir. Alguns deles tem os seus poderes descontrolados e causam graves acidentes involuntariamente. De volta ao Arma X, todos os detentos se contorcem no chão de suas celas gritando de dor, Scott (que acaba acordando) e Ororo também padecem dela, somente Jean Grey parecia ser imune a esse sofrimento, o seu corpo começa a pegar fogo e uma ave se forma do fogo que ela emiti.

-Jean, o que você esta fazendo? – Pergunta Ororo.

-Salvando todos nós.

Depois de falar essas palavras Jean desmaia e todo fogo que a envolvia desaparece. Em outro canto do complexo do Arma X, Logan e Wade param de se enfrentar, Wade inclusive volta a forma humana, a dor de cabeça sentida por ambos é forte demais para continuarem com o duelo.

Enquanto isso, na sala onde Xavier usa o Cérebro, William fica muito contente quando recebe a noticia de um dos seus subalternos que os mutantes do lugar estão se contorcendo de dor.

-Finalmente vou me livrar de todos vocês, seus lixos! –Falava Stryker com todos os mutantes em sua imaginação.

Ignorante a todo sofrimento que causava, Xavier contemplava o sorriso de felicidade da menininha que estava ao seu lado e começava a sentir felicidade também, no entanto seu sorriso se desfaz quando Jean Grey aparece em sua frente com uma cara furiosa.

-O que esta fazendo seu velho estúpido? Quer nos matar?

-Jean? Você esta desaparecida, como isso é possível?

-Velho idiota, não é Jean que esta falando com você agora, é a Fênix, e ela precisa usar o seu corpo agora.

-Os mutantes pararam de gritar, senhor Stryker. – Disse um dos soldados.

-Excelente, isso quer dizer que já estão todos mortos.

-Negativo, senhor. Estão bem vivos.

-Que inferno! O que deu errado agora?

Xavier começa a gargalhar e retira o capacete do Cérebro de sua cabeça.

-Você é imune à droga, velho? – Pergunta Stryker.

-Pelo contrario, Charles Xavier é bastante vulnerável a essa droga, mas eu sou a Fênix, não há força na Terra que me impede.

-O quê?

Um forte som de explosão se faz presente, William olha para os soldados em busca de respostas, eles não sabem o que dizer.

-HAHAHAHA, usei o Cérebro para desativar todos os inibidores que mantinham os mutantes presos aqui. Sinto informar, William, mas você ta fudido!

Logo depois que falou Xavier abaixa o seu rosto, não estava mais acordado. William sai da sala e anda pelos corredores, o pandemônio tinha tomado a instalação, os soldados corriam de um lado para o outro tentando fugir dos mutantes enfurecidos que haviam se libertado. Em outro canto da base Magneto, que esta de volta a trajar a sua roupa vermelha e seu capacete preto, esta liderando os mutantes revoltosos na chacina dos soldados do Arma X, a sua frente esta Jason Statham que tenta parar o seu avanço utilizando uma pistola.

-Parem agora mesmo, aberrações! Se não eu atiro.

Todos os mutantes começaram a gargalhar, menos Magneto, ele olhou fixamente para Jason e soltou uma ordem para Dentes de Sabre, que estava ao seu lado.

-Cuide desse inseto, Victor.

-Com prazer.

Jason aponta a pistola para Victor e começa a atirar nele, dois tiros são disparados no peito do mutante, mas ele continua a andar na direção de Jason ignorando as balas. Quando Victor fica cara a cara com Statham, ele faz um corte profundo em seu tórax utilizando as suas garras, os mutantes seguem viagem e ignoram Jason que fica caído no chão se contorcendo de dor. Algum tempo depois, Logan consegue se encontrar com Jean, Ororo e Scott, depois disso, todos eles foram até o professor Xavier falar com ele.

-Professor! – Dizia Scott. – Há pelo menos cinqüenta mutantes furiosos saindo daqui. Magneto esta liderando eles, acho que vai acontecer uma catástrofe.

-Calma, Summers, para tudo tem um jeito. Vocês terão que deter o avanço deles, enquanto isso eu irei utilizar o Cérebro para uma tarefa importante.

-Mais importante do que um ataque em massa a Nova York? – Diz Ororo. – Professor, não podemos conte-los.

-Não discuta com Chavier, Ororo.- Diz Jean.-Se ele acredita em nós é porque somos capazes.

-Podemos usar um dos furgões do Arma X para interceptar o avanço dos revoltados. – Disse Logan.

-Vão, agora deixem-me em paz. Tenho muito o que fazer.

Os X-men saíram correndo dali, enquanto isso Charles coloca novamente o capacete do Cérebro em sua cabeça.

Casa Branca, alguns minutos depois, os funcionários e o presidente estão a beira de um ataque de nervos, as imagens de um pequeno exército de mutantes marchando em direção a Nova York se faz presente em todos os telejornais.

-Mandem o exército, se preciso for matem todos eles! – Gritava o presidente.

Apesar da bravura em suas palavras, ninguém respondeu a sua ordem, na verdade todos ficaram paralisados (menos o presidente) sem moverem um músculo, parecia que o tempo havia parado.

-Que diabrura é essa?

-Não é nenhuma arte do diabo, senhor presidente. Sou somente eu, um mutante. Na verdade não estou aqui de fato, estou projetando a minha mente para fora do meu corpo e tornando-a visível para você.

Um homem careca de cadeira de rodas se materializa na frente do presidente, era Charles Xavier.

-Isso é alguma ameaça?

-De maneira nenhuma, senhor presidente. Estou aqui somente para clarear as suas idéias.

-Como assim.

-Tem um exército de mutantes querendo destruir Nova York, mas nem todos os mutantes da Terra concordam com isso, nem todos somos terroristas.

-Depois da experiência na Estátua da Liberdade e depois dessa eu fico inclinado a discordar.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Seja sensato, homem! Vocês financiaram um projeto que nos caçava e nos tratava como animais! Esperava mesmo que aceitaríamos tudo isso sorrindo?

-O que quer de mim?

-Tenho um grupo de jovens mutantes leais a mim que são chamados de X-men, eles são mais do que capazes de frear essa ameaça. Mas para isso eu preciso da sua palavra de que os mutantes não sofrerão mais perseguições. Vai aceitar a nossa ajuda ou não?

-Tudo bem, vocês tem meu total apoio. Só não deixe Nova York sofrer.

Magneto e seus cinqüenta mutantes já tinham chegado em Nova York, estavam destruindo tudo (Destruindo carros, prédios, matando pessoas...), no entanto na frente deles estavam os X-men, quatro mutantes muito ousados.

-Muito bem, garotada. Ataquem sem dó, pois eles não terão piedade de nós. –Disse Wolverine.- ATACAR!

Os X-men correram na direção da multidão inimiga com mais bravura que sensatez. Wolverine atacava a multidão sem dó nem piedade, não se importava em tirar algumas vidas se fosse para salvar os humanos indefesos, com suas garras ele cortava o braço de um, o rosto de outro e o pescoço de um terceiro, parecia imbatível até que Wade Wilson transformado em monstro o agarrou pela cabeça e o atirou no chão, depois disso ficou em cima dele esmurrando sua cara. Scott Summers não foi tão eficaz quanto Logan, disparou alguns raios laser dos olhos que abateram uns dois mutantes e depois caiu quando um homem de quarenta anos, loiro soltou ondas sônicas em sua direção com um super-grito. Ororo soltava raios das mãos eletrocutando alguns mutantes, mas não chegou a derrubar um único se quer, acaba tendo seu corpo preso no gelo criado por um menino de quinze anos.

Jean Grey usava a sua telepatia para ordenar que alguns mutantes dormissem, mas eram muitos deles e ela não tinha tanto poder assim, estava sendo encurralada, no entanto a sua situação mudou depois que ela recebeu um soco na cara de um dos mutantes, seu corpo começou a arder em chamas, uma ave se formou do fogo que ela emitia, depois disso ela começou a voar envolta ao fogo, todos os presentes começaram a olhar para ela.

-Vocês são insetos, nunca poderão conviver em paz! Que sintam a fúria da FÊNIX!

Tudo começou a tremer, prédios desabaram e crateras enormes abriram no chão, expelindo magma de dentro dele, Jean estava descontrolada e começava a fazer mais estragos do que os mutantes que queriam destruir Nova York.

-Meu Deus, nunca vi um mutante desse nível! – Exclamou Magneto.

Jean não fazia distinção entre vítimas mutantes ou humanas, ela carbonizava qualquer um que chegasse muito perto dela com o seu poder, por causa disso todo mundo ficou em pânico, mutantes e humanos corriam de um lado para o outro tentando fugir de Jean Grey, a Fênix.

Enquanto isso Scott se levanta com dificuldade tentando não ser esmagado pela correria ali presente. Ele vai até Ororo e a liberta do gelo que a prendia com um raio laser.

-Temos que parar, Jean. Ela esta louca! -Disse Scott.

-Mas se chegarmos muito perto dela, ela ira nos carbonizar!

-Tudo bem, sei de uma pessoa que pode agüentar esse tranco.

Scott andou um pouco a frente e Ororo foi seguindo-o, alguns metros distante dali estava Logan que não sabia muito bem o que fazer no meio de tanta correria.

-Wolverine, só você pode chegar perto de Jean o suficiente para fazer com que ela retorne a razão.-Disse Scott.

-Tudo bem, guri. Ta na hora de salvar o dia.

Wolverine se distanciou dos seus colegas de equipe e caminhou na direção contraria da correria, estava indo até Jean Grey. Quando ele ficou a dois metros dela o seu corpo começou a pegar fogo, a dor era insuportável, mas ele tinha um dever a cumprir.

-Já chega, querida. Você esta matando todo mundo, pare com isso agora!

-Sou a Fênix e ninguém me ordena a parar!

-Que fênix porra nenhuma.

Wolverine ignora a dor e fica cara a cara de Jean, depois dá dois bons tapas em seu rosto, fazendo com que ela volte a razão.

-Jean, pare com isso. AGORA!

-Não consigo, Logan. Não sei como parar.

Apesar de voltar a razão, Jean Grey não consegue controlar os seus poderes e a destruição provocada por eles só faz piorar.

-Pelo amor de Deus, menina. Se não parar todo mundo vai morrer.

-Tem razão. Senhor Logan, só peço uma coisa. Diga ao Scott que eu achei ele uma gracinha.

Jean alça vôo e vai parar a muitos metros de distancia dali. No céu se tornou presente um clarão que tomou a forma de uma ave e um forte estrondo, seguido do som de uma explosão. Logan fica emocionado com o sacrifício da garota e começa a lacrimejar.

-Bom trabalho, guria, bom trabalho.

Uma semana depois, na mansão Xavier, Charles e o que sobrou dos X-men assistia as notícias do telejornal. A repórter estava falando da nova política do governo em relação ao problema mutante, a partir daquele dia forças tarefas formadas por humanos e mutantes lutarão unidas para impedir crimes provocados por mutantes ou com vítimas mutantes, a novidade deixou a casa com um pouco mais de alegria, que só não foi maior por causa da morte de Jean.

-Sinto muito pela perda da nossa mais querida aluna. A vida é assim mesmo, devemos seguir o exemplo dela e lutar com mais empenho até que a paz entre as raças seja estabelecida.

O silencio se fez presente na casa, ninguém quis comentar as palavras de Charles Xavier, estavam muito abalados com a perca de Jean.

-É melhor mudarmos de assunto. Quero lhes apresentar os benefícios de trabalhar sob a benção do governo.

Charles foi até uma gaveta que ficava em uma estante da sala e a abriu, tirou três uniformes de couro negros de dentro dela, todos tinham um "X" estampado no peito.

-De agora em diante vocês entrarão nas batalhas com estilo. Esses serão os uniformes dos X-men.

-Que couro macio! –Exclama Ororo ao tocar nas roupas.

-Ele é feito de um novo tipo de Kevlar resistente a balas. Vocês ficarão mais protegidos neles do que em trajes militares convencionais, Ororo.

-Não a chame de Ororo. Chame-a de Tempestade, esse é o nome mutante dela. E também passe a me chamar de Ciclope de agora em diante, era isso que Jean desejaria. - Disse Scott.

-Tudo bem, vocês serão os X-men. Precisam de nomes a altura.

Um som de alarme e luzes vermelhas começaram a aparecer do nada, deixando os X-men curiosos.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou Wolverine.

-É o presidente nos chamando, o mundo esta em perigo mais uma vez.

Os X-men se arrumaram em poucos minutos, estavam todos trajando os uniformes novos, preparados para agir. Tempestade, Ciclope e Wolverine sentiam que não existia nada na Terra capaz de detê-los, eles agora eram oficialmente os X-men e tinham que estar a altura do cargo.


	9. Dias de um futuro esquecido

**Capítulo 9:**

**Dias de um futuro esquecido.**

Aconteceu um assassinato em uma mansão de Nova York, cerca de dez policiais ficam perambulando de um lado para o outro do lugar analisando a cena do crime, eis que uma visita inesperada aparece. Dois jovens de 25 anos, uma garota franzina (mais parece uma modelo),branca com cabelos cacheados e um homem azul com cauda similar a do diabo, os dois estão usando uniformes com um X no peito, são mutantes que trabalham para o governo.

-Senhor policial, eu sou Kurt Wagner e ela é a agente Kitty Pryde. Temos autorização para checar a cena do crime.

-Vai fundo, cara.

Quando os dois mutantes foram entrando na casa e se afastaram do policial que permitiu a entrada deles, ele foi logo fazer um comentário com um colega que estava ao seu lado.

-Não deviam deixar essas aberrações andando por aí.

-Fica quieto, cara. Agora eles têm a benção do governo.

Os dois mutantes entraram no quarto da casa onde aconteceu o homicídio e ignoraram as pessoas que estavam a sua volta, foram logo analisando o lugar, demoraram uma hora e meia colhendo amostras de sangue, fibras e todo tipo de coisa que pudesse ser útil. Kitty Pryde pega um pó especial e espalha em uma estante, quando encontra o que quer ela pega um adesivo e cola no lugar, uma impressão digital aparece nele. Em seguida, ela pega o seu celular do bolso e tira uma foto da digital com ele, depois disca para um número para falar com alguém.

-Doug, estou enviando uma impressão digital. Quero que você a compare com o nosso arquivo.

-Isso só vai durar alguns segundos, espere na linha.

...Quase um minuto depois...

-He, você não vai acreditar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1997, em uma cidade no interior da Alemanha, camponeses armados com tochas e foices vão até uma igrejinha da cidade, um velho que esta a frente do movimento inflama a multidão.

-QUEIMEM A IGREJA! O DEMÔNIO ESTA AÍ DENTRO!

Kurt Wagner esta no teto da igreja e fica horrorizado quando vê o lugar que lhe deu tanto consolo ser queimado pela fúria dos ignorantes, para escapar do fogo ele da um super-pulo e vai parar no chão, logo atrás da multidão.

-Peguem ele! Esta atrás de nós! – Diz uma velha senhora.

Para azar de Kurt um dos aldeões consegue segura-lo pela gola da camisa e o derruba no chão, rapidamente a multidão enfurecida faz um círculo ao redor do mutante e passam a imobilizá-lo como podem.

-Tragam a estaca!-Dizia o líder deles.

Um garoto de 14 anos da a estaca para o velho e fica assistindo o festival de horrores.

-MORRA, DEMÔNIO!

O velho enfia a estaca com força no peito do jovem mutante, mas quando a arma ia tocar no corpo de Kurt, ele desaparece em uma fumaça roxa que provoca um forte cheiro de enxofre.

-ESTÁ ACABADO! O DIABO MORREU!

A multidão vibra com muito entusiasmo, mas para a frustração deles, Kurt não estava realmente morto. O garoto reaparece alguns quilômetros dali são e salvo, mas psicologicamente abalado, ele sai da cidade que nasceu com lagrimas no rosto e com a cabeça baixa levando só a roupa do corpo como bagagem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em uma delegacia, Wolverine esta sendo mantido na sala de interrogatório onde é entrevistado por Kurt.

-Muito bem, pode me explicar como as suas digitais foram parar na mansão do senador Graydon Creed?

-Não conheço esse homem e nunca ouvi falar nele, não me envolvo com política.

-Ta certo.

Kurt pega um envelope aberto e joga na mesa, as fotos saem de dentro dela e mostram o brutal estado do corpo do político.

-Olhe bem para essas lacerações no corpo.

-Estou olhando e daí?

-Não conhece a ferida? São três cortes paralelos, muito similares aos estragos feitos pelas suas garras.

-Não sei o que dizer, só posso garantir que não fui eu.

-Sinto muito, Logan. Mais isso não é o bastante.

Dois policiais entram na sala e fazem Logan ficar de pé, depois eles o algemam pelas costas.

-Você esta em prisão preventiva por ser o suspeito número um do caso, aconselho chamar um bom advogado.

-Vá se fuder, esquisitinho.

Wolverine é levado pelos dois guardas para longe dali, enquanto isso, Kurt sai da sala e vai falar com Kitty Pryde, que estava tomando um cafezinho.

-Você acha que foi ele? – Pergunta Kurt.

-Acho que não, mas já me enganei antes e todas as provas levam até ele.

Para interromper a conversa dos dois, aparece um jovem de 18 anos bem franzino e com cabelo bem loiro.

-Senhora Pryde, descobri uma coisa.

-O que foi, Doug?

-Venham ver.

Kurt e Kitty seguem o jovem Douglas até o computador dele e ficam deslumbrados com o que vêm.

-Analisei as câmeras de segurança da rua de Graydon Creed nos momentos próximos ao do seu assassinato, vejam quem aparece tentando se esconder delas.

As imagens do vídeo são preto e branco e não contem aúdio, mesmo assim dava para se ter uma idéia das intenções do cara misterioso. O homem que aparecia no vídeo tinha uns cinqüenta anos e possuía cabelos brancos, mas era bem atlético e conservado, estava vestindo uma roupa de exército cheio de bugigangas penduradas o que o tornava suspeito.

-Bom trabalho, Douglas Ramsey. – Disse Kitty, o que fez o rapaz ficar corado. – Envie a foto desse homem para todas as viaturas, quero falar com ele antes do final do dia.

Durou quatro horas de espera até que alguma viatura tivesse encontrado o homem misterioso, em poucos minutos Kurt e Kitty se arrumaram e foram até o local anunciado pelo policial que viu o homem. Os dois foram até a rua do suspeito em um ford impala preto de 69, quando chegaram no lugar ficaram alguns minutos analisando o sujeito. Achavam impressionante como não tinham visto um homem tão chamativo assim antes, a roupa de soldado era ainda mais chamativa ao vivo.

-Vamos até ele, Kurt. Quero falar com ele agora.

-Tudo bem, mas pode ser perigoso.

Kitty ignora o conselho de Kurt e sai do carro, depois ela anda apressadamente até o suspeito, Kurt Wagner vai em seguida atrás dela.

-Hei, senhor, tenho algumas perguntas.

A resposta que o homem deu a Kitty foi um soco na cara, mas para surpresa dele o golpe atravessou a jovem como se ela fosse um fantasma.

-Que diabos é isso? – Perguntou o homem.

-Posso ficar intangível. Já você pode se preparar para ir à cadeia por agredir uma oficial.

-Vai pro inferno!

O homem pegou o que parecia ser uma caneta prateada do bolso, apontou ela para a moça em direção aos seus olhos, uma forte luz saiu de dentro da caneta e fez com que Kitty desmaiasse. Kurt não pôde ficar parado vendo sua amiga ser nocauteada e tratou de comprar briga com o estranho, o jovem mutante passou a dar uma série de teleportes, ele socava o suspeito depois sumia, só para aparecer novamente e golpeá-lo mais uma vez, essa tática deixava o suspeito desorientado e furioso.

-Esta bem, chega de brincadeira!

O sujeito arrancou as mangas da própria camisa para mostrar os seus braços, o braço esquerdo era de metal, provavelmente uma prótese.

-Você é algum tipo de cyborg? –Perguntou Kurt.

-Sou algo bem pior, mas pode me chamar de Cable.

Cable ejetou seis lâminas das mãos (igualzinho a Logan), as três do braço direito eram de metal, as do braço esquerdo (braço metálico) eram lasers.

-Agora eu vou te fatiar um pouquinho.

Cable ficava cortando o ar freneticamente na tentativa de ferir Kurt, mas este era muito rápido e conseguia desviar de todas as investidas do inimigo saindo da frente ou se teleportando.

-Já cansou, vovô? Você não pode me acertar.

-Tenho outros truques na manga.

Cable pega uma bolinha azul brilhante que mais parece ser de gude de um dos seus bolsos e a arremessa na direção de Kurt, antes dela tocar o seu corpo ela aumenta de tamanho rapidamente passando a parecer uma bola de futebol. Quando a bola toca em Kurt ele sofre uma grande descarga elétrica e acaba desmaiando, em seguida Cable sai daí e os deixa caídos no meio da rua.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1990, Nova York, Kitty Pryde acorda assustada no porão da casa, na época ela tinha somente oito anos e estar sozinha em um lugar escuro como esse era motivo de pavor por isso ela da um berro na tentativa de chamar a atenção dos seus pais que aparecem correndo atrás dela.

-O que esta fazendo aqui, filhinha? – Perguntou a mãe.

-Eu estava dormindo e acordei aqui.

-Acho que ela é sonâmbula.- Disse o pai.

A mãe ficou pensando um pouco e passou a olhar o teto, ficou espantada ao ver aquela cena.

-John, olha para cima.

-O que foi?

Os dois olharam para o teto do porão e não acreditaram no que viram, o travesseiro e a fronha que a menina estava usando ficaram presos atravessados na parede.

-Como aquilo...?

-Não sei, querida, não sei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era meia noite, Cable estava se preparando para atacar novamente. Ele fica em uma distancia segura da casa que vai invadir e a analisa usando binóculos futurísticos, ele estava confiante e achou que aquela tarefa seria fácil, não viu nenhum guarda e nenhum sistema de segurança letal. Seria ainda mais fácil do que a missão do dia anterior.

Cable se aproxima da casa e usa uma das suas garras da mão direita para abrir a fechadura da porta da frente, ele entra tranquilamente na casa sem esperar por contratempos. No entanto, quando ele abre a porta do escritório de seu alvo, ele é recebido com um soco na cara feitos por uma pessoa que tinha garras iguais a dele.

-Mas que diabos!

-Surpreso em nos ver?

O alvo de Cable não estava no lugar previsto, mas sim os dois mutantes que ele havia abatido de tarde e mais um terceiro, era Wolverine.

-Foi fácil seguir o seu cheiro até aqui, mas me diz uma coisa: Como você pode ter um cheiro tão parecido com o meu?

-Isso é porque sou você, idiota!

Cable ejeta todas as suas garras e se prepara para mais um confronto, ele e Wolverine trocam ataques, ambos se ferindo, mas os dois tem fator de cura e o estrago provocado some depois de instantes.

-Me explica essa história direito, como você pode ser eu?

-Antes de mais nada só me diz uma coisa: Você já descobriu sua herança lupina? Já teve sua filha?

-Essas coisas não fazem sentido para mim.

Os dois continuam a se engalfinhar, a luta parecia muito equilibrada e o resultado dela não era claro ainda.

-Devemos fazer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kurt a Kitty.

-Garantir a segurança do senador Bolivar Trask. Onde ele esta agora?

-No quarto junto com os seguranças humanos.

-Vamos até ele.

Kitty se abraça a Kurt e desaparece em meio a uma fumaça roxa, enquanto isso a luta entre Cable e Wolverine continua.

-Já cansei, não quero mais brincar com você. – Diz Cable.

-Leva essa luta a sério, porra!

Cable pega uma pulseira de metal e a coloca no braço de Logan.

-Que diabos é isso?

-Você vai ver.

Cable corre na direção contraria a Logan tentando manter o máximo de distancia possível, logo em seguida a pulseira explode deixando Wolverine todo chamuscado e desmaiado no chão.

Há vinte seguranças fortemente armados no quarto do senador Trask, ao lado deles esta o próprio senador e dois agentes mutantes, Kurt e Kitty.

-Será que ele já foi detido?- Perguntou Trask, que estava tremendo e suando muito, seu pavor era enorme.

-Vamos esperar que Wolverine seja tão bom quanto dizem.

A porta do quarto se abre rapidamente provocando susto no lugar, os seguranças passam a atirar freneticamente só parando quando percebem que não estão atingindo ninguém. Apesar do susto, o nível de adrenalina do pessoal no quarto abaixou muito, em poucos segundos todos desabam no chão desacordados, nesse instante Cable entra no quarto usando uma espécie de máscara de gás que cobre o seu nariz e sua boca.

-Fácil demais.

Cable vai pisando nos seguranças desmaiados como se eles não fossem nada, depois de passar por eles, ele fica frente a frente com o senador Trask, sem esforço nenhum ele ejeta as suas garras e corta o pescoço do senador.

Dia seguinte, os policiais analisam mais uma cena de crime, desta vez a vítima foi o senador Bolivar Trask, infelizmente três mutantes poderosos não conseguiram defende-lo do seu algoz. Wolverine, Kitty Pryde e Kurt Wagner estavam juntos dos policiais em busca de provas, o dia tem sido infrutífero.

-Então, Logan. Achou alguma coisa?- Pergunta Kitty.

-Infelizmente o cheiro dele desaparece na sala, parece que ele evaporou no ar.

-Será que ele pode se teleportar?

-Pensei nisso também.

Os policiais que cercam o lugar olham para os três mutantes com desconfiança, dois deles passam a conversar.

-Ainda não sai da minha cabeça a idéia de que esses monstrinhos podem ter ajudado o assassino.

-Tem razão, esses mutantes costumam ficar unidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2108, Tokyo. Cable se materializa em um laboratório avançadíssimo, afinal já se passaram 100 anos e a tecnologia cresceu muito daqui até lá. Ele aparece na frente de um homem e vai falar com ele, o sujeito era um negro de quarenta anos com a mesma roupa de soldado que Cable, o cara é forte e tem cabelo ralinho e um "M" desenhado em cima do olho direito.

-Matei todos eles, Bishop. Acabou esse negócio de sentinela.

-Do que esta falando? Pensei que a missão tivesse sido um fracasso. Veja por si só.

Bishop liga um monitor que mostra a imagem de Tokyo do lado de fora, uma frota de robôs gigantes (milhares deles) aparecem voando sobre a cidade.

-Como pode ver, os sentinelas continuaram.

-Mas isso não é possível! Eu matei todos os homens que iniciaram o projeto! Isso não era para acontecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoje, em Nevada. Uma base militar situada no meio do deserto esconde um segredo que o governo dos EUA não quer de maneira nenhum que seja compartilhado. Essa é a Área 51, há muitas lendas urbanas que falam sobre o governo estudar alienígenas nesse lugar, essa informação não esta totalmente errada. No subsolo há uma verdadeira monstruosidade sendo escondida dos olhos da população. Há um robô de vinte metros ali, ele é totalmente branco e tem proporções humanas, mas não se engane, não foram mãos humanas que o fabricaram. Dentro do complexo onde o robô é mantido, há também um escritório com janelas de vidro, dentro dele da para ter uma vista muito boa do robô, neste lugar há um homem cujo ódio pela raça mutante é enorme, ele admira a máquina que tem em mãos. Ele é um sujeito branco de cinqüenta anos, tem cabelos e cavanhaque grisalhos, gosta de usar um paletó preto com gravata vermelha, o seu nome é Bastion e sua tolerância por mutantes é zero.


	10. Fim de uma era

**Capítulo 10:**

**Fim de uma era.**

Em uma ilhota chamada Genosha, que fica próximo à África, o mutante terrorista Magneto se esconde dentro de um simples casebre de madeira no meio do mato, ele está junto da sua Irmandade e planeja o próximo ataque a raça humana. Junto dele estão Groxo, Dentes de Sabre, Mística e os novos membros do grupo, Wade Wilson e Jean Paul Beaubier, um francês branco de cabelo curto bem preto, seu nome mutante é Estrela Polar e ele pode voar e é super-rápido.

-Temos poder de fogo o suficiente para capturarmos o presidente e exigirmos o que quisermos. – Disse Magneto.

-Eu aprovo essa idéia. – Diz Mística.

Enquanto a conversa se desenrola, um som forte de pisadas se faz presente.

-Que diabos...? – Diz Wilson com cara de assustado.

O teto da casa é arrancado por mãos gigantes pertencentes a um robô de vinte metros, ele olha para os mutantes dentro daquela casa e começa logo o seu ataque, ele aponta a mão direita para um deles e solta raios laser, Mística que é atingida, acaba sendo reduzida a uma pilha de ossos.

- Máquina vulgar feita para erradicar minha espécie! Você não é páreo para o mestre do magnetismo!

Magneto aponta sua mão para a máquina infernal e tenta manipular o metal dela, no entanto o aço existente no robô colossal não atende as suas ordens como de costume.

-Saia daqui, Magneto! Nós atrasamos ele! – Diz Groxo.

Groxo solta uma enorme quantidade de gosma no rosto do robô esperando que ele caísse, mas isso não aconteceu, a sujeira só fez com que a máquina limpasse sua cara com a mão direita e voltasse a sua atenção para o mutante gosmento. Groxo ainda tenta sair da mira do gigante dando super-saltos, mas isso não foi suficiente. Ele é atingido por um raio mortal e também acaba morto.

-Não! Não tolero ver mais vítimas da minha espécie.

-Saia daqui, Magneto. Não tem metal na área suficiente para você atacar. Não olhe para traz. – Diz Estrela Polar.

É com muito ódio e se sentindo humilhado que Magneto abandona a sua equipe, ele sai voando dali enquanto ouve o som de seus subalternos serem massacrados. A curiosidade é mais forte que o bom senso e ele olha para suas costas, a cena que presencia é terrível, toda sua equipe foi reduzida a pó.

Nevada, na Área 51, Bastion olha para o computador e assiste com muita satisfação o vídeo de seu robô gigante massacrando alguns mutantes em uma ilha distante na África.

-O Sentinela é um sucesso muito superior ao Arma X. – Conta um soldado que analisa o vídeo junto a Bastion.

-Esse é só o primeiro de muitos, espere só até ver os modelos mais avançados.

-Como assim? Tem mais dessas máquinas por aí?

-HAHAHA, esse é só o protótipo, temos mais oito dessas máquinas em diferentes bases espalhadas pelo mundo.

-Quando o senhor vai ativar todos os sentinelas?

-Ainda hoje, pelos meus cálculos iremos neutralizar a ameaça mutante em menos de um mês, temos que ser rápidos enquanto essa espécie ainda é muito jovem e pouco numerosa para se defender.

Westchester, sete horas após o massacre da Irmandade, Magneto se sente ainda mais humilhado por ter que pedir ajuda a seu mais ferrenho inimigo, ele anda até a mansão Xavier e aperta a campainha, poucos segundos depois, Tempestade atende a porta. O susto que ela sente ao encarar o rosto do homem que tentou mata-la é enorme, mas ela o controla e se prepara para uma briga, Ororo solta um raio elétrico na direção de Eric que o contem com a palma da mão.

-Calma, menina, não vim aqui para brigar, mas sim para pedir ajuda.

Alguns minutos depois, Charles se reúne com todos os X-men no salão de entrada da mansão, todos ficam perplexos ao saber que todos os membros da Irmandade estão mortos e que o responsável são os humanos.

-Eu não entendo, o próprio presidente afirmou que apóia a causa mutante. – Diz Charles.

-Um engodo que ele preparou para ter seu apoio para deter a revolta dos prisioneiros da Arma X. Agora você vê o quanto o seu sonho de convivência pacifica entre humanos e mutantes é impossível? Somos superiores, temos que agir como tais!

-Você soa tão nazista quando fala assim. – Diz Logan.

A fúria sentida por Eric por ouvir essas palavras é enorme, ele então começa a controlar o adamantium dos ossos de Wolverine para provocar dor nele.

-Eu poderia arrancar o metal de seus ossos tão facilmente como respiro, animal!

-Pare com isso, Magneto! Iremos ajudá-lo a deter essa nova ameaça aos mutantes, mas você tem que se comprometer a não matar nenhum dos meus alunos.

-Professor? Esse homem tentou nos matar! – Diz Ciclope.

-Situações desesperadas exigem medidas desesperadas. Agora se me dão licença eu preciso checar o Cérebro, se encontrar muitos mutantes morrendo em uma área mandarei vocês até lá.

Xavier se afasta de todos e leva sua cadeira até a biblioteca, nesse lugar ele coloca um capacete na cabeça e fecha os olhos, ele esta usando o Cérebro e passa a manter contato com todos os mutantes da Terra. A situação é bem pior do que ele esperava, através do Cérebro Xavier é capaz de sentir o que esta acontecendo ao redor do mundo, nove máquinas gigantes espalhadas em diferentes países estão atacando os lugares onde há o maior foco de mutantes, uma chacina enorme esta acontecendo se isso continuar centenas morrerão.

-Venham a mim, meus X-men temos uma missão a cumprir.

Os X-men mais Magneto se reúnem com Charles na biblioteca e escutam horrorizados o que o careca descobriu.

-Vamos caçar esses robôs gigantes um por um!

-Mais professor, se eles estão espalhados em vários cantos do mundo, como chegaremos a eles a tempo.

-Tenho uma surpresa que estou guardando faz tempo, me acompanhem.

Xavier olha para a parede do fundo da biblioteca e faz um gesto em direção a ela, no mesmo instante ela se abre revelando uma passagem secreta. O túnel revelado vai dar no subsolo da instituição, o lugar é enorme e para grande surpresa de todos há um avião militar dentro dele, um jato dos mais modernos.

-Como conseguiu esse jato, Charles? – Diz Magneto.

-Isso foi um presente de um dos meus patrocinadores anônimos. Vou transferir meus conhecimentos de pilotagem para Scott, as coordenadas dos ataques estarão nos painéis do jato. Tenham boa sorte.

-Você não vem com a gente? – Perguntou Logan.

-De que serventia eu seria no campo de batalha? Eu sou um aleijado! Prefiro ficar aqui e monitorar o progresso de vocês através do Cérebro.

Algumas horas depois, na China, um robô azul esta a atirar laser em vários civis, ele não se importa em matar vários humanos para eliminar alguns mutantes. Enquanto esta atacando o jato dos X-men aparece atrás dele disparando mísseis que atingem suas costas, a criatura olha para trás e vê quatro mutantes saltando ferozmente do avião em pleno vôo, todos furiosos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2108, Tokyo. Cable e Bishop estão escondidos no laboratório enxergando a dura realidade que acontece a sua volta, os sentinelas estão matando todos os cidadãos da cidade, não fazendo distinção entre humanos e mutantes, algo precisava ser feito.

-Ainda temos energia para um salto cronal? – Pergunta Cable a Bishop.

-Se você falhar mais uma vez será o fim.

-Tenho que tentar.

-E mais uma coisa: Precisa de uma quantidade de energia monstruosa para viajar no tempo e não temos muita em estoque, se você for para o passado não poderá mais voltar ao presente.

-Tudo bem, se esse é o preço que tenho de pagar eu aceito.

Cable corre até um tubo de vidro e entra dentro dele, nesse mesmo instante Bishop aciona alguns botões no computador e pronto, o corpo de Cable desaparece, ele havia voltado a 2007.

-Boa sorte, amigo. Que Deus esteja com você.

Logo depois que fala, Bishop é atingido por um raio que devasta todo o seu laboratório, tudo que havia dentro dele é destruído e só ossos e cinzas sobram do mutante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aqui não é como uma floresta, tem muito metal para controlar!

Magneto usa seu poder para controlar inúmeros carros, vigas de aços e objetos metálicos, ele arremessa tudo isso no sentinela, milhares de objetos metálicos voam com a velocidade de balas em direção ao gigante que acaba desabando.

-Viva!!

A comemoração de Tempestade é interrompida quando a máquina de matar consegue se levantar.

-Essa coisa não morre? – Pergunta Logan. – Magneto, me leve até a cabeça desse monstro.

Magneto consegue erguer Logan controlando o metal que há em seus ossos, em poucos segundos Wolverine já estava na cabeça do sentinela tentando arranca-la golpeando seu pescoço usando suas garras. Infelizmente a tática não da certo, o gigante pega Logan com suas mãos e o arremessa para longe, Wolverine sai voando e vai parar muitos metros longe dali, saindo do alcance visual dos seus colegas de equipe.

Enquanto Tempestade distraia o robô com raios e granizo, Ciclope fica analisando a situação e percebe que surgiu o momento que ele mais temia e mais fazia questão de adiar, ele precisava liberar o seu poder mutante ao máximo. Scott Summers tira o seu visor e olha fixamente para o sentinela, um raio escarlate imensamente grande sai dos seus olhos, o golpe é tão devastador que consegue ser muito maior que o corpo de Ciclope, atinge o golias em seu peito fazendo um enorme rombo nele, desta vez a máquina cai para não mais levantar.

-Não sabia que você tinha tanto potencial assim, Scott. Que pena você não ter tido a chance de entrar para minha Irmandade.

-Dispenso elogios feitos por um genócida. Vamos embora, temos que matar mais alguns robôs assassinos.

Brasil, Rio de Janeiro, o lugar é conhecido pelas suas lindas praias e pelos problemas causados pelos traficantes que se escondem em favelas, problema que parece pequeno diante da nova ameaça que se encontra no lugar, um sentinela vermelho esta a atacar um grupo de jovens que estavam de trajes de banho, só curtindo o final da tarde na praia.

-ROBERTO!

Uma loira grita essas palavras segundos antes de ser atingida por um raio letal provocado pelo gigante, ela pretendia salvar um amigo e acaba dando sua vida por ele.

-TABITHA!

Os olhos de Roberto da Costa se enchem de lagrimas, ele é um jovem de 18 anos, que nasceu e viveu toda sua vida no Rio, ele é um moreno de pele bem bronzeada e cabelos cacheados. Ficou muito conhecido na cidade ao jogar para o time de futebol do Fluminense, mas seus talentos com a bola não são os únicos que ele possui, também há outros que ele esconde dos outros com toda a força. O jovem alça vôo e começa a sugar toda energia do sol que seu corpo agüenta, depois ele desce com toda velocidade em direção ao sentinela, mais parecia um cometa, o efeito do seu ataque é devastador, transformando um robô assassino em vários pedaços de metal disformes.

-Esses humanos nojentos têm que pagar!

Roberto já tinha até escolhido um nome mutante, ele era chamado de Mancha Solar pelos seus colegas mutantes, ao longo dos meses ele acaba se afeiçoando ao ideal de Magneto sobre a supremacia mutante, depois desse dia ele abraça essa idéia com toda a força.

Charles Xavier estava distraído usando o Cérebro quando uma figura misteriosa chega à biblioteca chamando sua atenção.

-Quem é você. –Pergunta Charles.

-Sei que parece meio fantasioso, mas se quiser pode ler minha mente para comprovar a minha história. Meu nome é Cable, vim de 2108 para desfazer um futuro caótico.

Charles não acredita em uma palavra dita pelo invasor e escolhe arrancar a verdade de dentro da mente do intruso, ele fica espantado quando descobre que suas palavras são verdadeiras, através da mente de Cable, Xavier é capaz de ter uma visão do futuro. O medo que a humanidade sentia dos mutantes era tão grande que eles fizeram um exército de robôs gigantes, eles ficaram tão avançados e inteligentes que passaram a cogitar a idéia de dominar os seres orgânicos, o futuro é repleto de morte e desespero tudo isso nascido do ódio e preconceito por aquilo que não se entende.

-O que você quer que eu faça, viajante do tempo? Como posso impedir esse futuro?

-Você é portador da máquina mais avançada desse século e do próximo, depois que o Cérebro foi destruído, ninguém conseguiu construir uma máquina que se equiparasse com ele. Use ela para controlar o medo da humanidade.

-Não posso! Jurei não usar meus poderes para controlar a mente dos mais fracos, eles têm direito de pensarem livremente.

-Você que sabe, se não fazer nada a vida na Terra estará condenada.

Charles pensa sobre o que foi lhe dito e pondera sobre as repercussões éticas do que esta prestes a fazer.

Desta vez os X-men e Magneto estão na Rússia, tentando conter um sentinela preto, a máquina estava atacando um berçário, muitos bebês morreram por causa desse monstro.

-Você não pode repetir o seu mega-ataque, Ciclope? – Perguntou Tempestade.

-Estou com pouca energia para dar os disparos mais simples, fazer um ataque dessa magnitude novamente esta fora de cogitação.

-Tudo bem, vamos ter que resolver isso de outro modo, então. – Diz Logan.

Os X-men estão exaustos, os seus golpes ficam cada vez menos intensos, isso faz com que o sentinela fique com ampla vantagem. Tempestade estava voando e disparando raios quando perde suas forças devido a exaustão e cai no chão, ela esta indefesa e prestes a receber um ataque do gigante. Um raio mortal é lançado em direção a Ororo, mas ela não morre, alguma coisa ficou em sua frente protegendo-a.

-Nenhum mutante morre hoje!

Um homem extremamente musculoso feito de aço estava a proteger Tempestade.

-Sinta a fúria de Colossus! O protetor da mãe Rússia!

O mutante de aço corre na direção do robô e da um soco tão forte na perna direita do golias que ele acaba caindo, aproveitando a oportunidade que o robô esta deitado, Colossus da vários socos em sua cabeça até desfigura-la por completo, mais um sentinela é derrotado naquele dia.

Charles Xavier passa a tarde toda usando o capacete do Cérebro, através dele ele sente as dores de todas as pessoas que estão sendo massacradas naquele dia, já foram provocadas 14 vitimas mutantes e 28 humanas, ele tinha que impedir isso mesmo que tivesse que passar por cima de sua ética. Ele se concentra e usa a sua telepatia ao limite, nunca havia tentado fazer nada tão ousado assim antes, com um comando mental ele manipula a mente de todos os seres vivos do planeta, uma forte luz branca sai de seu corpo e passa a cobrir toda a superfície terrestre, o mundo acaba se dobrando a vontade do mutante mais poderoso da Terra, mas pelo menos a guerra havia acabado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2108, Tokyo. Bishop acordou assustado, ele não entendia como havia aparecido em seu quarto depois de ter recebido um golpe letal de um sentinela.

-Será que estou morto? Aqui é o paraíso?

Bishop olha para a janela do quarto e contempla a linda vista proporcionada por ela, várias naves voando de um lado para o outro e muitas pessoas andando pela rua, não há um só sentinela ameaçando a vida de ninguém. Bishop decide vestir uma roupa e sair pelas ruas para entender o que estava acontecendo. Tokyo estava lotada e movimentada como de costume, no entanto não havia sinal de nenhum robô assassino patrulhando os céus e nem de mutantes aparentes na multidão.

Bishop anda alguns quarteirões, ele estava espantado com a qualidade de vida que a cidade tinha. No meio da caminhada ele encontra um cartaz que chama sua atenção, o cartaz tinha o nome X-men bem grande no topo, também havia uma foto com a equipe original (Jean Grey, Wolverine, Tempestade e Ciclope). Bishop se aproxima dele e lê mais atentamente o que estava escrito nele "série cinematográfica de maior sucesso do século passado, ganha remake com novos efeitos visuais, uma produção Marvel Comics e 20Th Century Fox".

-É um bom filme, já assistiu?

Uma jovem de 16 anos, com cabelo ruivo bem baixinho tenta começar uma conversa com Bishop.

-Eu devo estar louco! Onde estão os sentinelas?

-Esses aí só vão aparecer na seqüência, o diretor do filme prometeu coloca-los ano que vem.

-Não estou falando de um filme idiota, estou falando do mundo! Cadê os robôs assassinos? Cable conseguiu terminar sua missão com sucesso?

-Você é um de nós não é mesmo?

-Se esta se referindo a mutantes, sim.

-Prazer, meu nome é Rachel Summers. Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa.

Rachel pega Bishop pelo braço e leva ele até uma lojinha de cerâmica não muito chamativa, dentro do lugar ela fala com o vendedor que da um sorriso e bate à mão três vezes na parede oposta a entrada, em resposta a parede abre revelando uma passagem secreta a um lugar desconhecido.

Bishop passa pela passagem secreta com receio, segurando forte a mão de Rachell.

-O que é isso?

-É uma cidade mutante, depois da luz branca de 2007 passamos a viver escondidos da humanidade, não somos mais vitimas do seu ódio e ignorância.

O outro lado da loja de cerâmica é fabuloso, uma nova cidade aparece para Bishop, ela era bem diferente de Tokyo, o lugar parece bem mais avançado tecnologicamente e o número de pessoas existentes nela parecia maior, algumas delas tinham sua condição mutante bem evidente.

-Essas pessoas... São todos mutantes?

-Sim meu amigo, são todos mutantes, cinqüenta milhões espalhados em quarenta cidades escondidas ao redor do mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoje, uma semana depois do evento que ficou conhecido pela comunidade mutante como luz branca (o dia em que Xavier, usando o Cérebro, emitiu uma forte luz branca que cobriu todo o planeta), Tempestade passa horas na internet tentando encontrar alguma noticia ou história que fale sobre mutantes reais, no entanto não encontra nada, tudo que acha sobre pessoas com super-poderes pertence à ficção.

-Senhor Xavier. – Diz Ororo. – Eu não acredito, parece que todos os mutantes da Terra desapareceram sem deixar rastro!

-Pelo contrario, minha filha, eles estão mais vivos do que nunca. Só que agora eles vivem em paz, sem os humanos saberem de sua existência. Venha comigo até o salão de entrada, quero falar com todos os X-men.

Alguns minutos depois, Charles se reúne com os X-men e mais alguns convidados especiais: Cable, Magneto e Colossus.

-Os humanos não sabem mais da existência dos mutantes, esse com certeza não é a realização do meu sonho de convivência pacifica, mas é o mais próximo que eu consegui realiza-lo.

-Então acabou? O mundo não precisa mais dos X-men? – Perguntou Ciclope.

-Não como seus protetores, mas a nossa missão esta longe de acabar. Precisamos ensinar os mutantes do mundo a controlar os seus poderes e a aceitar viver com eles, semana que vem abriremos o instituto Xavier para todos os mutantes que assim desejarem viver nele. Vocês, meus primeiros alunos, serão agora professores, esse convite serve para você também Magneto.

Todos os que ouviram as últimas palavras do professor ficaram de boca aberta.

-Mas esse cara te aleijou!- Disse Wolverine.

-Problemas pessoais devem ficar em segundo plano, o bem maior é mais importante.

Charles Xavier deu as costas a todos e se retirou do salão, estava indo em direção a biblioteca, iria usar o Cérebro novamente.

-Sinto muito, crianças. Mas não nasci para ser professor, tenho coisas mais urgentes em mente.

Wolverine, que já estava com uma mala em mãos, pegou sua bagagem e se dirigiu a porta da frente da instituição, ao seu lado estava Cable que o acompanhava.

-Foi uma honra enorme lutar ao lado de vocês, mas eu tenho um passado nebuloso para descobrir.

Logan deu um tchau com a mão que foi acompanhado pelo mesmo gesto vindo dos seus antigos colegas de equipe. Do lado de fora da casa, Logan se vira para Cable e faz uma pergunta a ele.

-Muito bem, eu do futuro. O que devo fazer agora para descobrir mais coisas do meu passado?

- Tem um certo clã de mutantes no Canadá que você deveria conhecer. A sua filha esta entre eles, acho que nessa época ela deve estar com uns doze anos.

-Como ela é? Qual o seu nome?

-Sinto informar, mas ela passou pelo torturante processo de inserção de adamantium no esqueleto como você. Ela se chama Laura, mas é mais conhecida pelo nome de X-21.

Enquanto isso, Charles Xavier monitora a população mutante com o Cérebro, após alguns minutos na máquina, ele sente uma energia extremamente forte, muito mais elevada do que qualquer outro mutante que ele já tenha visto antes.

-Impossível! Você esta viva, meu amor, esta viva!

Brasil, um grupo de turistas europeus faz uma excursão na Amazônia e tiram fotos da linda paisagem, um deles (um jovem rapaz) encara o céu com cara de espanto.

-O que foi, William? – Perguntou uma mulher ao rapaz.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o céu começa a brilhar forte, um raio intenso atinge os turistas reduzindo-os a pó. No céu somente um ser vivo se faz presente, uma enorme ave de fogo, a Fênix esta de volta!


End file.
